Timeline Pt One
by XxxFIVEbyFIVExxX
Summary: Buffy takes the potentials to L.A.after Sunnydale is destroyed.Angel becomes Human.I know its been done but this is my spin on it.Angel and co have stayed in the Hyperion and not at W&H. Now continues in part two.Review and let me know what you guys think
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any part of angel / buffy or characters associated with either series.

Please review.

My first story ...Set after Chosen.

Timeline

Chapter 1

After The Smoke Clears

Faith: Looks like the hellmouth is officially closed for business.

Giles: There is another one in Cleveland. Not to spoil the moment.

Xander: We saved the world.

Willow: We changed the world. I can feel them, Buffy. All over. Slayers are awakening everywhere.

Dawn: We'll have to find them.

Willow: We will.

Giles: Yes, because the mall was actually in Sunnydale, so there's no hope of going there tomorrow.

Dawn: We destroyed the mall? I fought on the wrong side.

Xander: All those shops gone. The Gap, Starbucks, Toys "R" Us. Who will remember all those landmarks unless we tell the world about them?

Giles: We have a lot of work ahead of us.

Faith: Can I push him in?

Willow: You've got my vote.

Faith: I just want to sleep, yo, for like a week.

Dawn: I guess we all could, if we wanted to.

Willow: Yeah. The First is scrunched, so... what do you think we should do, Buffy?

Faith: Yeah, you're not the one and only chosen anymore. Just gotta live like a person. How's that feel?

Dawn: Yeah, Buffy. What are we gonna do now?

Buffy stood staring at the crater that she had protected for what seemed like a lifetime...

" I guess we need a new base. Somewhere central to work from and to bring the new slayers to train. "

" Can I push her in ... B lighten up and deal ... we just won the apocolyptic war, take a day off , God knows we all need one or like ... ten"!Faith was still hyper.

" Valid point" Buffy said as she turned from the crater, a smile on her lips "I know just the place"

"She smiles... she actually smiles" Willow said as she dug her in the ribs

"Has been known Will"

"I think we should get on the crazy bus to nowhere and see where it takes us " Xander said heading for the door to the schoolbus.

"I just need a moment, clarity unno "

Everyone boarded the bus and waited for their heroine. Buffy stood at the edge of the Hellmouth , the sunnydale sign balanced precariously on the edge. A gust of wind caught it and Buffy watched as it swayed and then fell in. She stood silent and took a deep breath.

"Thankyou William"

Buffy sighed and wiped the tears that had formed in her eyes. She made her way back to the bus and got into the seat next to Dawn.

"So where to next" Giles asked as he closed the doors and revved the engine

"Somewhere beachy" came the reply

The group sat back and cheered at the thought of sun , sea and sand.Giles put the bus into gear and pulled away, staring back at the vast hole that was Sunnydale in the rearview mirror. He thought back to the day he had met Buffy, his new charge.

(flashback)

Giles: You really have no idea what's going on, do you? You think it's coincidence, your being here? That boy was just the beginning.

Buffy: Oh, why can't you people just leave me alone?

Giles: Because you are the Slayer. Into each generation a Slayer is born, one girl in all the world, a Chosen One, one born with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires...

Buffy: ...with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires, to stop the spread of their evil blah, blah, blah... I've heard it, okay?

Giles: I really don't understand this attitude. You, you've accepted your duty, you, you've slain vampires before...

Buffy: Yeah, and I've both been there and done that, and I'm moving on.

He had thought her a handful and didn't think she would last a week... boy had he been wrong.He smiled to himself and looked over at the slayer. Pride beamed from him.He had come to love her as if she was his daughter.She had sacrificed herself hundreds of times and still she came back fighting, had even died twice.He felt sombre at that thought. Shake it off Ripper the girl is sat here... alive.

"So B which beach looks the best , cos I'm thinking L.A , Beach fun, clubs, suntans and hey a little undead action thrown in for the kicks" Faith got an applause and whistles as she poledanced with the buses handrail, just to prove her point .

" L.A sounds great " Buffy replied and had to laugh as Giles huffed. She smiled as thought that he would probably love to take off his glasses and clean them right now , something he always did when he felt out of his comfort zone or embarrased.

Dawn snugged into Buffy , resting her head on the slayers shoulders and whispered something into her ears that made Buffy turn and smile

"Has your choice got to do with a certain hunk that has his 253rd birthday soon?"

Buffy rested her chin on the top of Dawns head and replied

"I think I'm done baking so maybe"

Dawn looked up at her sister confusion on her face evident

"Private joke ... kinda"

You using weird cryptic to describe your state of mind again"

Buffy had to smile and nodded , hugging her sister into her again. "You should sleep Dawn , it's going to be a long drive. I think I'll join you in fact"

The slayer yawned and stretched to enphasise the fact that she was tired. She did a check on the rest of the crew. Most of them had already fallen asleep.Robin had field dressings on his wounds and was asleep next to Faith. Faith was listening to her ipod gently tapping out the beat and mouthing the words to a Marilyn Manson track.How she could chill to that was beyond Buffy, but hey each to their own she thought.

The potentials were either asleep or telling their own prospectives of the fight. Willow and Xander had sat next to each other, both sombre , Xander had lost Anya , Willow giving him the support he needed and a shoulder to cry on. Buffy saddened for a moment and realised that Xander was staring at her. He smiled a slight smile ,but it was definately a smile . She gave him a token smile back but she knew he could see the guilt there.No matter how many times she had said to the crew that lives will inevitably be lost in the final fight, it still didn't make it any easier to bare, for them or her. She looked away as Xander started to close his eyes , finally giving in to exhaustion.

Buffy finally gave in herself. Her last thought was of Angel. It was most nights , even after years apart. I hope he still feels the same and has room in his life for me.With that she finally succumbed to sleep.

L.A . Angel Investigations. Hyperion Hotel

Cordelia was sat behind the front desk flicking through the latest fashion magazine and huffing.

"It really sucks , I mean really, why do we have to make room for these slayers , I mean Buffy I can just about deal with , even though she normally creates alot of angst for you. But why add another twenty to the mix. What if one doesn't quite get the soul thing you have going on and decides to get a little pointy. What if having Buff here make you go a little grrrrrr. What then?"

"Nobody will go grrr and nobodies going to get pointy. Cordelia please " he said as she got a wooden stake out of her top drawer .

Cordelia had noticed the sharp tone in his voice and plonked it on the counter to make a point."See she isn't even here yet and your already grouchy"

Angel had to admit it, he was getting tetchy , the thought of Buffy staying there at the hotel with 20 new slayers was playing on his mind.More so because of Buffy. His last meeting with her had caused them to open up the old wounds regarding their relationship , or lack of. Plus he had learned of her affections for Spike. He had given her a medalion which had caused Spike to burn up and die. He had thought that maybe the PTB'S had a wicked sense of timing , doubtful that Buffy would have thought that and would possibly blame him. Yes he said to himself, I do need to get my mental health checked for this one.

Gunn walked in through the lobby doors and threw his axe onto the circular sofa in a defeatist way and slumped next to it.

"Well no good hunting goin' on out there big guy, seems these slayerettes are taking care o' business"

"Yeah like thats all we need... putting us out of action, hows that going to pay the lease and my wages Angel. Have to say it... Buffy again... her and her good idea's"

"What about my good idea's" Buffy walked in through the doors and stood at the top of the lobby stairs, arms folded .

"Buffy" Angel walked up as far as he could and reach out his hand as if to help her down the stairs.

" Hi Angel" she took his hand .

They walked to the centre of the room and stopped.Angel pulled Buffy to him and kissed the top of her head.She wrapped her arms around his waist and breathed in his scent.She had missed this so much and didn't want to break away.He was the first to move off, he had felt like the whole room was their audience.Angel was strictly private these days.

"H... How was your journey, erm non eventfull I trust" he said aiming it at the room rather than just to Buffy.

"Giles" he said nodding acknowledgement at the watcher as a sign of respect.He walked over to stand against the front desk.

Giles returned the kindness

"We had a good run, no probs , no hassle .Hows you guys doin A" Faith said as she came out from behind a group of nervous slayerettes.

Faith had built a rapport with Angel as she had helped him a few times recently, and of course due to his part in her rehabilitation.

"We're great thankyou Faith, glad to see your fine."

"So any chance we can get this bunch settled and I can get my room, I could do with a shower, carrying a few extra pounds of vamp dust and in all the wrong places"

The girls thought Faith was wicked cool, and they appreciated the fact that she was, for the most part , upfront.

"Of course I will get Wesley and Fred to show the girls and yourself to your rooms.Some of you will have to double up for the time being. Just until we open up the west wing."

He walked to the office and called Wesley and Fred out .They had their noses buried deep in a few books , researching a prophecy Wesley had found.

Fred was the first one to greet the girls and had clumsily made her way to Willow. The two hugged and stood having a conversation. Finally Wesley appeared looking a little tired and unshaven.

"Geez Wes did you get a lesson on street from a hobo ?" Faith said with a grin and she embraced her former watcher.

"Faith...how good to see you."

"Wes can you and Fred show the girls to their rooms. Willow gets the master on three and put Xander next to her.The rest can slug it out, in a non violent way."He added quickly.

"And me"?Buffy asked

Angel looked at her and, if he had had a heart, it would of been leaping out of his chest "Put Buffy in the master suite next to mine."

Buffy smiled at that, he wants me close she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Buffy stepped out of the hot shower and wrapped a towel around herself, flicking her wet hair over her shoulders. It felt good to finally get the ubervamps dust off of her . She sat on the end of her bed and stretched her arms ."TSSSKKKK " Still sore and the wound to her abdomen still itched. "Damn First" she said as she stood at her mirror to take a look. She was already healing and the wound was ,for the most part closed.She threw the towel on the bed and laid there , the bed felt so good, she hadn't slept properly in months yet alone in anything that resembled a bed.Buffy laid there and drifted off to sleep.

Faith stood at the top of the stairs and watched the Angel investigations crew go about their usual business.She had learned from Wesley ."Watching can teach you alot about a group of individuals whether they are human or demon" he had told her. Boy was she taking in alot of info on this group. Wesley and Fred had something , but Gunn was with Fred , lots of angst there. Cordy, well theres a girl with issues, still her usual sarchastic streak but with an edge of humanity that was way beyond that of a normal human ... hey she's not human, Woah ! I never saw that coming! Big guy ... all that pent up... he seriously needs to get laid.How much guilt can one man/vamp carry. He thinks B wont take him back. He was the one that gave us the amulet, he thinks she wont forgive him for Spike. OMG he knew B was with Spike. Damn that musta stung.

Willow came and stood near Faith.

"Funny how they seem to work. Could you imagine a more awkward group of misfits"

"People probably thought the same about us Will"

They smiled and watched the group for a few minutes

"Best make our prescence known I guess . Looks like they are working on a case . Maybe a wicca and a slayer could lend a hand"? Will said as a half question

"Coming"

Willow and Faith joined the group and sat up at the desk. Angel was flipping through some print offs that Cordy had done from her pc.

"Hi girls , settled in"? he asked

"Ya cool crib boss" faith said as she span to see Xander coming down the stairs." How's your room Patch" she teased

" It's great nothing a interior designer couldn't fix" he mocked. Years had passed and he still hadn't got over that.

"I think it has class , very retro. Kinda suits the owner" Buffy said as she came and stood by Angel

Xander tutted and went and sat next to Cordy.

"What do you guys do about food? The question aimed at all non liquid dieters here" Buffy quipped

"We mostly order out though Wesley and Angel have been known to knock out a few good home cooked meals" Fred said . She smiled at Angel and walked to the beck of the office.She returned with a handful of menu's

"Take your pick, I would recommend the mexican , they do great taco's and enchilada's." she sat back down on the lobby stairs and went back to her page in a compendium the size of a suitcase.

"I dont think we can afford take out for thirty hungry people. Care to point me in the direction of an all night store."

Angel got up and grabbed his car keys. It wasn't long past sundown but it was safe for him.

" The amount we will need to get I think you could use another pair of strong arms.I could do with a break too "

They smiled at each other and headed for the door.

"Why dont they just get laid already" Gunn said as he watched them leave

The lobby doors hadn't quite shut and Angel shouted back " Why can't you be less crass"

Typical Angel, Buffy thought, Years old and still stuck in the fifties... the eighteen fifties. This made her laugh. God I haven't dont that in months.

Angel drove and they both sat in the car in silence. Buffy fidgeted which in turn made Angel more anxious.My god he thought , when did I get so nervous around Buffy. He tried to make idle conversation but when he went to speak , nothing came out , his mouth was a gawping hole which he shut quickly.

Buffy had been watching the stores go by and had noticed his discomfort. She thought about breaking the silence but just like Angel, didn't quite know how or what to say. God , dont we make a right pair!

Finally they got to the store.They parked up and went inside. Buffy picked up a basket and headed for the fruit n veg.Angel headed to the meat section. Could they have looked anymore cagey. The owner looked at them and then up to the security mirror hanging where Angel was . Buffy watched his reactions. She had always thought the average joes reactions where funny. They try to make rational out of the irrational and because they cannot concieve of the thought of monsters , blame the mirrors. Which as it turned out , was right , after the guy had tried to move in several different spots to get a better view he gave up, shrugged and went back to his game on the portable tv under the shops counter. Buffy laughed and picked out the best fruit she could find.Angel had got six packs of best steaks and had also got some bacon. He went to the rear of the shop and picked out eggs and some juice. Buffy had got a sack of potatoes and some pancakes and syrup. They met at the counter and picked up enough popcorn to run a cinema for days if not weeks.

Angel laughed as he fondly remembered how Buffy had once told him it was the staple diet of slayers and teenage girls. She had made him get a microwave and stashes of popcorn for her to have at the mansion.

"Whats so funny"

"Popcorn"

She remembered and laughed too.

"Do you think the microwaves still there?" They laughed and the owner of the store stopped pricing up and looked at the two of them. They were oblivious .

"Four hundred and eighty two dollars " the store keeper said .

Angel handed a thick bundle of notes to the guy, not taking his eyes of Buffy once. She was still smiling and she had found that her hand had crept to his .The store keeper handed Angel the change and said thanks, not that it registered.

Angel let her hand go and grabbed up the heavier items. Buffy threw the sack of potatoes onto her shoulder. She winced at the discomfort but shook it off and made her way out to the car.

"Do you want to go for a drive to the beach" Angel asked " I'm sure we wont be missed for a while yet"

"Maybe tomorrow night Angel , right now I cant think straight I am so hungry"

Angel felt a streak of disappointment hit him but he understood. Buffy had just had the fight of her life... again and so he thought it best to take it slow. At least to some degree , he knew she still felt the same. All he wanted to know was , is she done baking or was she on the cooling rack waiting...

They got the groceries into the lobby and the rest of the slayers and crew were there waiting. A few of them came and grabbed some bags and disappeared into the hotels kitchen. It had been a while since it had been used and had a thin coat of dust everywhere. Angel started to clean up and Kennedy helped him out. She was intrigued to say the least. Here was a vamp, liquid diet, yet he could cook and aparently was very good at it.

Buffy came into the kitchen and leapt up onto the surface , sitting just off to Angels right. She picked a piece of mango up and slid it into her mouth. She went to get a second piece and to her shock , got it slapped away.

"Hey!"

"No picking. You will ruin your appetite. This is for breakfast anyway.Got to keep you slayers at your physical peaks."

"And a vampire saying that isn't at all weird" she mocked

"Buffy ,if you want to help you can put the last of the fries in. The first lot are done. they can go out into the dining hall ."

" I thought you were keeping us at our physical peeks , not turning us into junk food fatties"

"I figured you all need to replenish your calories and its just this once. By the way are there any vegetarians"?

"Three , and they will eat fries "

" Covered , I have done a vegetable chilli and got some cheese. I have done some baked potatoes in the other oven , they wont be long. Can you get everyone seated"

" What did your last slave die of"?

" Hunger"

Buffy didn't know whether to laugh or not, Angelus had done so much in his past ,and Angel had change alot, would he joke about that?

"Buffy , I was joking!

Can he read minds now , she wondered.

She rounded everyone up and they made their way into the dining room. It was an impressive room , not at all what they all expected. The large table was carved with a huge chandelier above it. They all sat down leaving two seats at one end for Buffy and Angel. Faith thought it was weird to leave a space for him but Cordy had said he often ate food now . Not out of need but to give himself a more human guise . I think he enjoyed the taste and sensation she had said .

Buffy and Angel brought out the huge platters of steaks and fries and put them in the centre of the table. The girls all dived in. Angel thought it was as if they had never been fed before.

"I think we should do more " he said , more to the room than to anyone in specific.He headed out the door.

Buffy sat at the head of the table and grabbed herself a steak and some fries. She watched as Angel headed out the door. She had never tasted a more tender or juicy steak before and had to hand it to the guy , he could cook. Cordy got up and slid into the kitchen unnoticed by all except Buffy. Faith watched her leave the table and carried on ploughing through her mountain of fries.

Buffy walked into the kitchen to see Angel and Cordy deep in conversation. Cordy was very stressed at something Angel had said and seemed to be almost in tears. She saw Cordy pick up a knife and hold it to Angels back. At this point Buffy flew over the counter and put Cordy into a neck hold and bent her hands back til she dropped the knife.

"Stop Buffy Stop "

"Typical , what the demon in you cant keep itself under control , even though your in a hotel packed with slayers"

"Its not like that Buff, Cordys good , she was telling me about a vision"

Buffy dropped her to the floor and gave some sort of polite apology

"I am sorry Cordy , guess I'm still wired from the hellmouth deal. So whats the vision? Can I help?"

"Yeah , I could do with some back up on this one, someone who isn't male and has a little more power "

" O k whats the deal"?

" Augnoust demon, standard slayage only we have to bless the ground it dies on and it only shows up when it has mated and the young are due to hatch. It lays between one hundred to six hundred eggs at a time and it has three females at one time.Luckily they dont spread the eggs to far, but they do it in heavily populated area's as they need to feed on human babies within an hour of hatching."

"So why are we still here, lock and load."

They loaded weapons into the back of the car and headed of towards the districts . Buffy checked in with Willow briefly and Willow had agreed to go along as she thought she would be able to use her ablilities as well as do the blessings .

She sat in the back of the car silent as Buffy was upfront with Angel

"I am really sorry about earlier"

"You haven't changed have you , you still slay first ask questions later.Not that thats a bad thing. I dont think Cordy see's it like that though."

"She never had a high opinion of me, so I doubt I'm on her best buddies list now I have done that.Still have to admire the girl , she has balls to go through all that."

"She really did . I thought I was going to lose her at one stage. Thats when she accepted the demon "

"Been there , done that , only I didn't know , Spike found that out.Only found it out when he hit me after he had the chip in his brain. Damn side affect of dying and coming back .You got feelings for her"

"I have , I am fond of Cordy, she has grown as a person and there is a side to her that I doubt the friends and people she knew in Sunnydale have seen"

"Is my being here a problem , I mean , will I be treading on her toes"

"No Buffy No " Angel reached for Buffys hand which she withdrew, habit had forced her to do it , a mechanism that stopped Angel from being able to hurt her again.

"Cordy is special and will be in my life but as a guide to me , a friend and of course I care about her. She has taught me that it is ok to care about people , that I can do that, and not risk my soul. I dont love Cordy the way I love you"

Buffy swallowed hard. When did he get so open.

"So you do still love me" She had to ask.

"Of course Buffy, I always will. Didn't you get that from the conversation in the graveyard and from the time we had together in Sunnydale"?

"I just thought our time would pass and we would move on , or at least you would.You have had over two hundred years to perfect that . Why does it have to be hard"

"I could help you guys "Willow said quietly , not really wanting to butt into the conversation , but feeling like she should.

"How" Buffy asked.

Angel was curious but felt Buffy was the best one to ask as Willow was her best friend.

"I can bind Angels soul. So that he wont lose it should you two get groiny, as Cordy puts it."

"Do you think you can. Not that I doubt you or your magicks , but just the divine intervention and the curse its kind of strict".

"I can definately do it, I'll do some research and get Wesley to help. I cant see a problem though. Best to be sure though . I dont really want to come face to face with Angelus again so I'll play safe."

Angel was smiling inside, He couldn't wait til they had this job out the way and to get back to the hotel so he could be alone with Buffy.

"We're here" he said as he pulled up to the park entrance. He could smell the demons already. They smelt musty like old socks and wet wood, with a hint of ammonia and stale beer. His bad ,the stale beer was from the empty bottles laying under the tree's.Obviously a few youths had gathered there a short while ago and had been partying , leaving the evidence behind.

"I'll go this way with Will " Buffy said as she pulled out a stake and her newly aquired sythe.

"Nice " Angel said admiring her new tool of the trade

"Its slicey and dicey with a hint of dusty " Buffy said twirling it like a baton , making sure he got a good look at the thing from all angles.

"Remind me to not see it up close and personal. I'll go over towards the back yards and see if its there . Meet you in five " He told them as he dashed off in the direction he had pointed at.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Angel scoured the neighbourhoods backyards and come up with zilch. This sucks he thought to himself. His vamp senses could still smell the demons and he could also hear Willow and Buffy talking. They can't be that far away. He was just turning into another street when he heard the screeching of tyres.Never a good sign.

Buffy heard them too and came running upto the entrance to the street.

"I think its that way" Angel said running in the driection of the commotion .More screeching and now screaming added to the intensity and the emergency of the situation.

Buffy swung the sythe up into both hands and rush forward with Angel.She called back for Willow to keep at a safe distance .Willow had already came up with her own game plan and as soon as she thought the two heroes were out of sight , she chanted a spell and she started to levitate up to the roof of the four storey apartment block.

"Looks like theres thousands , how the hell do we get rid of so many, and erm hate to point out the obvious but wheres mommy and daddy"?

"I'll deal with them when they show up, until then just keep the young ones at bay. Typically the powers that be have been cryptic enough and had not shown the intensity or sheer numbers "

"Are you sure these powers are on your side"

"I damn well hope so , I would hate to see them pissed , if this is them helping"

Buffy took the sythe and found swinging it like a pendulum worked with the small insect like demons , slicing them up through the guts to the head . She was killing them off at a rate of four a second. Angel had found stamping on the smaller demon babies worked great , so long as you got the heads , the larger ones , took a punch to lay them out before the stamping. The demon spawn screeched loudly , their fury at the vampire and its mate was mounting.They expected a few to be lost , this strange world had metallic demons with bright eyes that slew the slowest(meaning vehicles) , but these creatures that held weapons , were depleating them at an alarming rate. A large one appeared behind Buffy and it lunged at her with its large front legs. It could sense an old would that had not yet healed properly. It took its aim and hit the target with minimal effort. Buffy screamed out and fell to her knee's , clutching her side.

Willow instantly did a spell and no sooner had she done it , a portal appeared beside Angel.

"Throw it through the portal " she told him telepathically. "These demons are linked to the adults until they are nine days old , the babies will have to follow the adult"

"Will they have prey or be a danger to the world through the portal"Angel asked

"I have opened a portal to a demon world that has no human life , trust me the demons cannot harm anyone". Willow replied.

Angel and Buffy made a grab for an adult each and made to the portals entrance. The power of it was strong and they could feel it trying to pull them in. With a mighty heave Angels one slipped through the opening.Angel raced to help Buffy push hers in.Its long talon like leg was caught in her jumper and wouldn't free itself .Angel held the demon still while Buffy tore the leg free with the sythe. Angel gave one last push and the demon fell into the portal.

"I cant keep it open much longer, hurry and get the babies herded up into the portal."

Angel ran to the edge of the portal and started picking up the repulsive offspring and throwing them into the opening. Buffy was at the back forcing the young to scuttle into the portal at speed. Between them they were doing good, the demons hatchlings were disappearing at a fast pace. Willow gave all she could calling on all the powers she had.Buffy had almost reached the portal and was just rounding up the last hundred or so. Angel had one of the creatures attached to his arm and was frantically trying to shake the thing off .Willow threw a lightning bolt at it and hit Angel square on the chest.The spawn flew off into the portal , but Angel hadnt been expecting the light show and lost his balance. Buffy shouted to Willow and told her to shut the portal. The few that remained would be easy pickings . Angel stumbled into the road and collapsed . Buffy ran to his side as Angel slipped into unconsciousness. Willow threw all her remaining power in the form of fireballs and closed the portal. Willow fell to the roof exhausted.

Buffy cradled Angel in her arms and got her cell phone out.

"Faith send a car to fetch us . Angels out for the count and Willows on a roof , I dont know, just get here , I can drag Angel into the building that Willow is on. Right . No I dont know. Looks like Receda to me just use the gps and track my signal."

With that she hung up and started to drag Angel into the building Willow had taken as her post. Angel had put on a few pounds since she had had to do this last. "Thats pigs blood for you, goes straight to your ... well everywhere " she said .

They sat at the foot of the stairs just out of sight of passers by. Not that there was many at this hour but theres always the few late nighters. Angel was still out of it but Willow had got back enough energy to walk the few flights of stairs to Buffy.

"That was hectic " Buffy said as Willow sat next to her

"Intense I'd say. Hows the big guy doing "

"I dont know , not like you can check his pulse or temp to find out . I guess he's ok. Been through worse with him."

Buffy was trying to be chipper but since when did a little magick electricity knock a big vamp out like this.

"Lets just get him back to the hotel "

They waited for twenty minutes and by then Buffy was getting anxious. It was five am and the sun would start creeping over the horizon shortly. Then Angel would really be screwed. Buffy heard the screech of brakes and two car doors open.Wilow opened her eyes to see Gunn and Faith heading towards the door of the apartment block .

"Lets get Angel into the car and then Willow " Buffy said.

"Gunn you take Angels car back with Willow and B and I will get Angel back"

"What the hell happened B"

"Willow hit him in the chest with a electric ball"

"And it did this ... Man she must be packing some serious juice"

"Step on it and get us back before sunrise "

Faith put the pedal to the floor and made it back in time ... just. Angel was making some noises , which was a good sign, although he still was not conscious .

Willow had gone to her room too wacked out to really be of any use. Best let her sleep the others had thought. Not like she could do anything for Angel now in her present state.

Buffy took him up to his room and laid him on his bed . She went into her room and opened the adjoining door.She sat on the bed and took a few deep breaths. Buffy could hear him moaning . He must be dreaming or something.She went into the room and laid next to Angel. She didnt remember anything past that point, until a few hours later when she woke up with a start.

"Angel!"

He wasn't on the bed, she sat up and looked around the room. No sign of him.

"Angel" she called louder.

She could hear water running and walked over to the bathroom door. As she held out her hand to open it someone grabbed her hand and spun her round.

"Angel" she screamed ... "You scared me"!

"Sorry"

She put her hands on his chest and felt ... warmth...

"Hot shower" he told her .

" Are you ok , you were pretty out of it last night.Any side effects"

"None whatsoever"

Good she thought, but he seemed a little too happy, not her usual broody Angel.

"Will you be coming down for breakfast. I'm making pancakes with syrup and fruit salad and good old bacon and eggs"

"I'll be down soon , go on without me. I need to freshen up first" she called to him from the bathroom.

Angel had left the shower running and she let the sweater and jeans slump off her . She stepped into the shower and it felt like heaven itself was running over her body. She closed her eyes and the stress flowed out of her.

Buffy stood there basking in the delicious sensations . Angel had watched her through the doorway and wondered at the beauty of her naked body. Do I go in and join her. She would soon find out the truth if he did , best to wait he told himself.Angel ran down the stairs and into the lobby, full off slayers and crew alike.

Best to avoid Lorne too he told himself , he said a quick hi to all as he quickly side stepped into the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"OK whats going on... you dont normally come down all avoidy and chipper! You did it didnt you... " Cordy said poking Angel with a stake

"Stop it tickles... and no I haven't... not through want or need though.!!!!"

"Angel! ... YOUR TICKLISH????"

"Yes so quit it"

"Something so not right here... Are you Angelus ... God no ... I dont want to be around for that psychopath even if he is a snappier dresser"

"Cordy I am not Angelus"

"Lorne!" Cordy called him so he could get a reading

"Coming " Lorne swung through the doors and stopped just short of Cordy "What is it now my pylean princess"

"Take a big whiff off soul boy here and tell me why he's got a major happy on"

"Oh ... oh boy"... Lorne promptly pass out

"I knew it ... Like I couldnt tell ... Do I have to get some slayers to drag your souless ass to the cage or will you go quietly.Dont make me hoover you up with the dustbunny"

"Cordy feel this" He lifted her hand to his chest and then to his neck. "Now listen". he took a deep breath in and then breathed out again as loudly as he could. He had a big stupid grin on his face and they jumped up and down.

Cordy was gobsmacked and at that point Lorne started to come round.They helped him up and put him on the counter.

"Awww my noggin. Angelcakes... how the hell .Oh I dont want to know ... A big woo hooo in the happy department ... have you told Buffy yet"

"Told me what"

"You have the most amazing knack of coming in everytime someone says have you told Buffy yet" Cordy said sarchastically

"Guess its a slayer thing ... Now spill"!

Lorne took that time to make a clean getaway, but Cordy was trapped between slayer and her vamp ... human boss.

"Cordy" Angel said "Give me a minute please"

Cordy left without saying anything more , well apart from stopping at the doors to give Angel a big thumbs up She had a huge smile on her face .

Cordy went and took her usual post at the desk , still with her huge smile .Lorne had been chatting quietly to Willow and Wesley. Judging by Willows expression and Wesleys posture , Lorne had informed them of the news.

Angel sat up on the counter and he pulled Buffy into his chest.

"Listen"

Thats all he needed to say.

Buffy grabbed at him so tight he thought she would suffocate him. Tears ran down her face and she couldn't stop kissing the place on his chest where his heart was.

"Willow" he said "She said she would find a way"

"Do you think she meant for this to happen. The way around the curse?"

"I cant think of any other way"

Buffy looked up into his eyes . she reached up and touched his face ... warm she thought . Buffy leant up and kissed him, so deep , a longing she had had for years, was now in front of her and she wasnt about to waste a second more.

"Buffy... stop...wait... we cant , not here "

"Like you can stop me now" she said giggling

Angel jumped off the counter and took her hand.They ran up the old maids stairs that ran up to the first floor. They didnt take note of the door they went in. Buffy was kissing him and pinned him up against the door , stripping his top off and undoing her blouse while she kissed him.Angel kicked off his shoes without effort.Buffy spun him round and threw him on the bed .Angel had his jeans off in the second it took her to cross the room.Buffy stood at the end of the bed , smiling and looking at the man she loved.

"Is this where you tell me to be gentle" she said as she climbed onto him.

"Well its been two hundred odd years since I had mortal sex ..."

Giles chose that point in time to walk in.

"Oh well yes um erm erm oh ERRR Buffy!"

"Shit" Angel grabbed the bedding and wrapped the two of them up

Buffy obviously embarrassed ,enough for the three of them , sunk her head into the quilt

"I'm just going to step out , I assume, when I return you both will be clothed and ready to explain to me , why it is , you have given in to temptation and are willing to risk Angelus again"

He took his glasses off ,took out his hanky and started to clean them whilst exiting the room.

Angel and Buffy fell apart laughing . They were like teenagers that had been caught,well for all intents and purposes I guess they were

It took minutes for them to calm down and gather enough of their sanity to pick up their clothes and get reasonably dressed.

Angel and Buffy headed downstairs to the lobby.They knew by now most of the inhabitants knew the news and possibly what had just happened .

"About time you two surfaced."

Giles was stood by the ornamental urn , in a patch of sunlight. Was this coincedence or planned , just in case Angelus was free, who knew.

"We, I mean I am truly sorry Rupert" Angel said "I guess you all know by now that last night I was made human .Willow did it .Was it an accident Willow " he asked

"It was . Do you want an apology"?

"No no no no no " he said smiling " Its possible the best thing to happen to me , besides Buffy that is " He squeezed Buffy's hand just to add to the point he made.

"Have you both thought about this rationally at all ? Do you know if it will hold, if it is permanant?" Giles asked. He seemed to have everyones backing.

"Why cant you all be happy for us.Why do you always assume bloodspill and evil follow me around "

They all looked to the ground. Only Cordy stood

" I am Angel, really I am, you both deserve to be cut some slack.Anyone who knew what you two went through before would want that.Family and close friends would want that. How can you be human only to have it taken again.This isnt a curse, its real , far as I can see and i think that the PTB's knew, thats why they sent you there.I think on the grand scale of things , the universe and its guardians owe you Angel and Buffy , this is your reward."

Willow agreed with Cordy. How could she not, she was the one that did this.

Dawn stepped out from behind Xander " I think its great too , I just dont want a psychopathic brother - in - law that we chain up in case he eats the neighbours."

Everyone laughed

Angel went and hugged Dawn, " I love you too Dawnie"

"Anyone else calls me that and i'll stick the sythe up their...

"DAWN!" Angel scorfully said.

" Guess your kids will be ruled with a rod of iron" she quipped .Again everyone laughed.

Angel clapped his hands together to get attention and then asked the room "Who's for breakfast , this mortal needs food"!

Buffy grabbed his arm and let him lead her into the kitchen . She looked in the fridge and started to hum

Angel watched and couldn't remember ever being this happy.Even back in his first mortal days he had been unhappy . Thats why he gambled, whored, and drank.His father had been a tyrant and made every day a living hell for Liam.Thats what lead him into the alley and into Darla's arms and deadly embrace.

He shuddered at the thought now.

Angel has lit the stoves and had got the fruit salad out and had put it in a large crystal bowl. Buffy pulled her head out of the fridge , her arms full of bacon and eggs.

"I'll mix up the batter for the pancakes and the eggs if you like" Buffy said

"OK Buff, you know what Dawn said , about kids, do you ever think about having them?

"What? how do we go from breakfast to children?"

"A simple question Buff"

"I used to... at first when we were in Sunnydale, then you went all grrr argh. My life got too complicated after you left and then mucho danger so no I didnt dare to think about it. Do you or did you"?

"I couldn't . How many vampires have three kids and a large family home on the beach"?

"Good point. What about before the vamp skills kicked in"?

"No , I was a selfish drunken pig"

"What about now?"

"I can see it ,us , with some children"

"Human for like a few hours and already i'm knocked up"

Angel laughed and kissed her "Well I want to make the most of us for now, I'm only 27 technically"

They got the breakfast cooked and carted the feast into the dining area, the slayerettes tucked in and Angel and Buffy excused themselves so they could eat alone in his room.

They locked the door and Buffy sat on the bed.Angel went to the windows and opened the blackout curtains, then went to the french doors and opened them.After two centuries Angel had a habit of hanging back in the shade, at last he could step out into the sun.

Buffy watched him , it was a sight she never thought she would see , and she didnt want to disturb the guy while he basked.

"Buffy come out here its amazing.Its so warm"

She joined him on the balcony and they both stood taking in the warmth.

"I never thought that the day would come when we would be like this , happy, both allowed to walk in the sun"

"Neither did I, I dont want this to end.I keep thinking I will wake up and you will be a dream and so will all of this"

"No such luck I'm afraid " She squeezed his hand


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Whilst Buffy and Angel were upstairs having breakfast and talking, the rest of the gang were downstairs trying to find meaning in what had happened and what it now meant to their mission, Angels mission.

Wesley was the first to offer his two pence worth , as Giles had said.

"Firstly I wish to find out if this is a perminant transformation , and secondly , where Angel stands with regards to this business.I would also like to say that I think we should keep this within the ranks and no further. Angel has far too many enemies to let the new condition become public knowledge.I fear for his safety should that become an issue"

"I agree " Giles said " Angels new found humanity may also pose a threat and a weakness for Buffy.Not forgetting his collegues here at Angel investigations.I think we should make a list of his enemies and start with the most formidable first."

"I concur " Wesley said

"We could just go kicking all the evil asses that pose a threat to the big guy" Faith said "I could round the slayerettes up and do a sweep of them all and have them all outta town or dead before the end of the day"

"Now Faith , whilst that may solve some threats , there are some such as Wolfram and Hart that wont go quietly and that would possibly even tip them off "

"Put it like that and well we sit tight til A needs us"

"Willow could you possibly look into the origins of the spell you used and see if it has any correlations to anything like this and what effects it had on the recipient.Also, see if you can do a spell that would give Angel the vampire strength he had previously."

"That shouldn't be difficult Wesley, It might have to be temporary at first though. But I will work on it ".

" I want to know where it leaves me , Vision girl , kinda Angels link to the PTB's , if hes not picking up the phone who else is going to get his messages"?

"Valid point too , but Cordy, we still run the operation with or without Angel , just as we did before his epiphany"

" I guess" She shrugged her shoulders and went back to filing her nails.

"Do we go on with the plan to collect the other slayerettes then Giles " Kennedy asked.

"Yes , although it will be later rather than sooner. We can use the hotel as a base , I am positive that Angel wont mind and Buffy will think it is a good idea."

"I'll round up my old crew and cruise for the local demon action. Keep them down. It wont bring any more buzz than the usual. Shouldnt bring any attention to Angels new situation.I wont even tell the crew"

"Most helpful Gunn" Giles replied.

"Hows the list coming Fred?"

"Well the most deadly enemy is definately Wolfram and Hart, obviously they would be the most likely to exploit the situation. Next is Darla and Druscilla.After that its mainly demon headhunters he has annoyed and various cult demons and then after them its just random demons that want to prove themselves "

"Darla and Dru ? I thought they were dust , well that Darla was anyway" Xander said " Angel himself dusted her waaaaaaaay back"

" That is correct , but then Wolfram and Hart had her bought back as human, and Lindsay Mcdonald bought Dru in to turn her. Ended badly for all involved, except of course the vampires themselves."

"So Angels pretty much in the deep end when it comes to enemies" Xander said to Wesley

"Might not be that bad if wicca girl can do the vampire strength spell" Faith replied.

"Lindsay McDonald is quite a formidable enemy, he may not be connected to the law firm now but he should still be on the list . He does have a bad habit of turning up at the worst possible time" Cordy added.

"Very true Cordy .What about the Sunnydale end of the scale , is there likely to be any coming from there now the hellmouth is closed ."

"I could check online" Cordy said to Gunn

"Online"? Dawn querried

"Yes , we built an online database, species, locale, habits, feeding grounds , the works. I could run you slayers a list off , if you want . Might help you guys. And its not just for the immediate area , we covered the globe, just in case Angel had to chase one around the different countries."

"That would help us all enormously, Thankyou Cordy" Dawn said.

"Lets work on ways we could bring an end to The lawyers and the most deadly foe.Dawn and I will go over the list Cordy just mentioned."

The group went to different corners and all researched the various demons and cults.

" We could do with the one person who was as close to Druscilla and Darla as Angel" Dawn said.

Giles came to her and rested his hand on her shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze " I know you were close to Spike but you have to accept he's gone."

"If The lawyers could bring Darla back , why cant we steal that spell and do it for Spike.We dont know what type of hell he's in. Like Angel said , there are different types of hell. I cant stand the thought that he did all that good and got his soul back and saved the world, and he's stuck there being tortured and tormented for it."

" I could do a locator spell and see if it can locate it and retrieve it."

"Easier said than done I'm afraid.Wolfram and Hart have all types of protection from spells and the like. Not even Angel could walk in there and trust me they would really want him to."

Willow accepted Wesleys advice and went to see Kennedy.She gave her a signal and they disappeared upstairs.

Angel and Buffy were still on the balcony just staring at the people going about their daily routines and business.They seemed like a normal couple Angel thought.How long had he wanted this for?

"Do you regret the change at all , miss the strength and prowess"?

"And miss holding you in the sun, at night, making love to you"?

"Well..."

" Never! I dreamt of this since I first saw you that day on the steps of your old high school.Thats when I first fell in love with you."

They finally went inside and sat on the bed.Angel held her hand .

"They are downstairs right now worrying about the future whether it be yours, mine or theirs.More likely to be all three.Maybe we shouldn't be so selfish and go and join them"

"Maybe it is selfish , but I have waited long enough Angel" Buffy moved onto his lap and kissed him softly.

Angel was spent , Buffy was completely satisfied.They had made love for hours, lost in each other.

Buffy was the first to get up and ran the shower.She teased Angel and he chased her into the bathroom.They got into the shower and Angel started to wash Buffys back and hair.Buffy relished the sensation.His hands were warm and soft.He was so gentle, she melted into him again.He couldn't resist her anymore.He spun her around and lost himself in her kiss and her embrace.They made love in the shower , something Angel had never done before.

Angel and Buffy finally made it downstairs around three in the afternoon.Everyone fell silent as they hit the last step.

"OOOOK ... Anyone else in here feel paranoid " Buffy said . Both herself and Angel raised their hands . At this point they burst into laughter, obviously the rest of the gang didn't see the funny side. Only Dawn had the grace to break the ice.

"So are you both going to do something other than eat and hide away in the batcave"?

"We plan to go out to the beach so Angel can watch the sun come down and actually see the sun set . Anyone want to join us"?

"We kind of think that will be a bad idea.We all assume that Angels enemies would love to take care of their vendetta's now he is , shall we say, less of a threat." Wesley said .

" Good point . But if a few of the slayers come and we take care to not be so obvious, where's the harm"?Argued Buffy.

"It would be nice, and Buffy and Angel can go somewhere quiet.Plus, its early days, I doubt anyone would know yet".Dawn chipped in.

"I'll go with them. I will put up a forcefield around them that would obscure them from sight, should anyone suspicious turn up".

"Ok ok , you guys sure are fighting for them now , so I have no doubt you would fight for them should anything happen.Willow you can go as I think less is more here. The more of you that go , the more likely it is to draw attention." Wesley admitted defeat.

Angel beamed at the thought of seeing the beach at sundown. And with his favourite slayer.

" Can I just grab a blanket and some drinks before we leave . I want it to be perfect" he said as he ran to the kitchen

Willow and the two lovers headed out the door fifteen minutes later , location , Carpintiera beach.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Will we make it there in time. It's a bit far out."Angel was like a school kid on his first outing to the beach.

"We will, just sit back and enjoy the air and views. Make the most of it ,as it may be a while til the next daytrip" Buffy said

"This is just so perfect" He snugged into Buffy some more and he was grinning like a cheshire cat.

"When did you grow a geeky side" she said laughing at Angels excitement

"Cut him some slack Buffy, last time he was human he didnt have these views , he was in Ireland and spent his time in a drunken stooper.I bet he cant remember half of his adult life there"

" Hey both of you cut me some slack , I wasn't that bad!"

The girls laughed as he tried to pull of his evil look, the one he used to show his frustration and displeasure at something or someone.

"You do know your not half as mean as you used to be. You cant pull off Angelus now. No pointy teeth and caveman brow"

"I had caveman brow , why didn't anyone say something"

"What would you have done ... Gone to a plastic surgeon ...(In a mocking voice) oh dr i just cant do a thing with my caveman brow when I vamp out, can you botox it or something "

The car full flew into fits of hysterics , even Angel had to see the funny side of Buffys fake Angel accent .

"Just kiss me you big oaf " Buffy said pulling him in for the kill.

The tide was out and the sand was yellow and warm between his toes,he wiggled them deeper .This was probably the closest he had come to bliss in a while .Well the type of bliss that Buffy herself couldn't give him.Willow and Buffy had been right , not only had they made good time but it was almost deserted which gave them the peace and privacy they needed.Willow hung back from them, only keeping within spell casting distance.Angel walked beside buffy, smelling the air and periodically hugging Buffy.Willow couldn't help but be a little jealous of the slayer and her newly humanised vamp lover.It was all so new to them both. True they had been lovers before now , but a gypsy curse had nipped the love of all loves in the bud. Now Willow was fortunate enough to witness it's rebirth, and Angels.

"Do you think you will revert back to Liam now you are human"?

" Do you not like it, would you not like to be Mrs Liam o'Connor"?

"I didnt think about your human name before now , and now its marriage, we are on a roll and its only just the end of the first day.If i'm honest I think I prefer Angel, it suits you"

" The one with the angelic face ..." He mocked her by acting like a cartoon vampire and she chased him down to the surf, brandishing a fake stake.

They romped and splashed each other and finally he managed to get the upper hand and dumped Buffy into the surf , just as a large wave came crashing onto the beach.Willow had been distracted and when she heard the scream, she shot up and started chanting her spell. When she realised they were play fighting she settled down, but reminded herself to be on guard. The two young lovers strolled back up the beach to where Willow had set up the small picnic and the blankets. Angel and Buffy threw themselves onto the blanket and calmed down.The small feast was welcomed by now and it was just made all the more enjoyable as the bottom of the sun hit the horizon. Angel stared at it until the top of the sun was low and the sky had turned to the most beautiful array of colours.Willow had a camera and took some photo's for them to keep.She thought of them putting it on the first page of an album and calling it the first day of their new life together.It had seemed like a dream Buffy had shared with her all those years ago , when Angel was cryptic messenger of death. He would pop up at some obscure place , warn Buffy of iminant doom and disappear. He would show up at the bronze to check she had made it , then disappear into the night again.

"What time do you think we should set off home again" Angel asked

"No rush, I doubt theres hell on earth rising from its pit , and we're safe here. Just let us know when your ready " Willow said.

"I want to never leave" he replied

"I have to get back for at least one patrol. Cant have them all thinking i am neglecting my calling"

"Lets just stay til it goes away completely"Angel said.

Willow packed the picnic away and put her blanket into the trunk of the car.Buffy and Angel had started to make out now she had left them.She got into the car and tried to tune into a radio station.Since Angel had bought the car it had only recieved one station and that was one that played classics.Willow thought that maybe he had done something to stop the likes of Cordy putting on the noisey irritating stuff on.He may have been alive for over two hundred years but in some respects , he hadn't altered ,his taste in music was one of those respects.

"We better make a move" she called back down the beach.No answer.

"Buffy!"

"Angel"!

"Oh Crap!" Willow walked up and down the beach searching for the two young lovers , and much to her distress , couldn't find them.At first she had thought they had just gone somewhere a little more private.

She did a location spell and it lead her to a cave just up the beach. It was dark, so Willow called on one of her favourite Goddesses to light her way.The location spell stopped at a wall. "Portal" she screamed .

Willow got out her cell phone and rang the hotel

"Angel Investigations , we help the helpless Cordy speaking , how can I help"

" It's me . I need Wesley to get over here and help me.Buffy and Angel disappeared into a portal in a cave.I can open it and go through but it will be near to impossible to reopen from the other side i need him to keep it open.And Cordy... HURRY!"

Willow paced back and forth waiting for Wes, she couldn't do anything else .She just hoped that the world they had passed into wasn't full of demons and the like. Oh and that Angel was still human.Willow had heard the stories of Pylea and the effect it had on Angel. Where the hell is Wesley , she thought.

Wesley had pulled his four by four up next to Angels car.He went to the back and pulled out a large hold all.He raced down onto the beach , past the blanket that still laid on the sand, towards the cave.As he approached the mouth of the cave ,Willow came towards him .

"About time, whats that lot"?

"It's the books and a few assorted weapons , just in case . I thought Buffy and Angel would appreciate them"

"Good thinking Wes,Lets get started"

He put the hold all down and unpacked the book and went to Willows side.Willow had started to chant under her breath and was starting to glow. The books pages started to flip open on their own and a wind howled around the two of them.Finally the book settled on one page and Willow signalled to Wesley.He took his prompt and picked the book up.Willow continued her chanting and at her command, Wes joined in.It wasn't long before a glimmer started in front of them.

"Its working Willow"

"Keep chanting" came her reply.

Wesley carried on and the portal began to open

"How do we know this is the same portal"?Wesley asked

"Just trust me , shut up asking stupid questions and keep chanting. I need you to keep this portal open Wesley, no interuptions, no hesitations and no distractions.If you break the spell the three of us will be trapped there and I doubt you will have the power to reopen it up."

Wesley took a slight offense at her estimation of his power, but thought better of pressing the issue.He passed her the hold all and wished her luck. Luck he thought, she will need more than luck , if the other dimensions he had read about were anything to go by.He had been in Pylea and had witnessed one for himself.Lets just hope its a place thats peaceful.Wesley started to chant and nodded at Willow.

Willow stood at the entrance to the portal and looked back.She was nervous and it showed on her face.Finally she nodded to Wesley and took her first step into the portal.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Buffy was the first to wake up and boy she wish she hadn't.The pain that shot through her head was only made worse by the blinding sun.She took a minute to gather her senses before looking around for Angel.

She grunted as she stood up and reached for what looked like a tree.

"Angel"

She heard him reply and headed for the area he had called from.He was stuck in a bush and was trying to get himself untangled.

"Any chance of a hand here " he asked

"Sure" she grabbed his arm and tried to pull him out."Slayer power seems to be running on low right now" she said as she felt herself go weak.

"You ok" he asked

"I think I took a whack to the head upon landing " she rubbed her head as if to emphasize the statement."Kinda feeling like a crash test dummy"

"I'm feeling ya here , but hey , you didn't have a bush up your ass too, so I guess I'm one up on you." Angel joked.

Buffy laughed and it made her feel a little better, at least as far as tension was concerned.

"We best get you outta there and try to find shelter. Lets hope this is a fluffy bunny and rainbow dimension.I doubt it , so we best find some form of weapons too.

"Good idea , now pull me the hell outta this bush"

The two of them put their all into getting Angel out of the bush and after a few hard pulls , he fell to the floor taking Buffy down with him.

The pair dusted themselves down and took their first real good look at their surroundings.It was quite pretty if you liked big woody countryside.There was some hills to the north of them, and to the south they could see what looked like a beach, albeit a rocky one.

"Looks like home"Buffy said

Angel kept quiet and tried to think what and where this reminded him of.

"You look like you know this place" she said to Angel, who still looked confused.

"I kind of recognise it, but it can't be.I mean it's been years so i could be wrong but ... " he trailed off to nothing

"Angel , if you have the slightest idea where this is please spill , might make it easier for us to get back."

"If I , I mean we , are where I think we are we may not get back"

"Thats the Angel I know ... all doom and gloom" her sarcasm was covering up the fear in her , the fear that maybe he was right.

"I think we are in Galway"

"As in YOUR Galway, in Ireland"???

"The one and only Buffy " he hung his head and grabbed her hand. " we need to head that way " he pointed towards the rocky beach ."Thats where the main town is, from there we can work out at what point in time we have arrived here.I just hope its not back in my day"

Buffy looked even more perplexed, "So its possible we are here at a time when Angelus is loose , or even before you were turned?"

"Quite possible Buff"

"And the day just keeps getting suckier" she followed him down towards the beach , mumbling under her breath.

Angel could only just hear her whispering and at that point wished he had his vamp ears back.He knew she was feeling out of her depth , and the journey through the portal had taken alot out of her.He wasnt feeling much better. He caught a glimpse of someone in the distance.Shit he thought , the person was wearing wenches rags, he was back in his time.

"We need to get some different clothes Buffy" he whispered "I dont think a tiny tee and skintight jeans will go down to well and I wont be taken seriously like this." he gestured to his clothing .

"I am not dressing in that " she pointed to the wench "Besides I dont think I could fill out the top part, also looks painful"

Angel smiled at her and said " Well I could take us back to my parents place and see if I can get us some more refined clothes , but im not sure if I'm alive or what at this point, hate to scare the folks"

"Can't we break in"?

"I guess, if I am alive its not going o be considered stealing"

"Plus I'm curious to see where it is you came from before all the grrrr"

"Could this get any more weird, I'm two hundred and fifty odd , and i'm taking my twenty first century girl to my parents house"

"Could only happen to us " she said trying not to laugh

Angel took them through the back streets and managed to run into another woman who appeared drunk.He turned on his irish accent.

"Scuse me miss but could ye tell us what day this be"

"Ey it be a Tuesday" she barked

"What year would it be , hate to keep hounding ye but I got drunk and passed out in the meadow yonder"

"Beer and whiskey , ey that'll do it, it be 1727 lad.Why you wearing the strange garbs "?

Angel walked off leaving the woman confused.Buffy realised this was the year Angel had been turned .No way of knowing if this had happened already or if he would still be human.Angel looked over his shoulder to check Buffy was still there.

"Angel , slow down" she ran to catch up with him and held onto his arm.

"We need to go to my fathers house, prey I am still the disappointing son and that is all I am to him"

"Angel , if you go and you have been turned , your father will be dead and anyone who knows of you , well will be scared.Why dont I go to your fathers and see who it is that lives there now.Describe you father and mother to me and i'll come back and let you know"

"Better plan, we need to get you dressed for this era before you go there " with that Angel slipped into a yard and pulled a dress of a line."Here" he said when he returned "go into the alley and put this on" Angel turned his back to Buffy, keeping his eyes focussed on the cobbles of the street.

Bufy came out of the alley a few moments later , pulling at the dress and squirming " I can see why women of this age died early , it chaffes and itches and its suffocating.You so owe me when we get back" she stated .

Angel couldn't help but smile at her

"I live over that way. The big house with the fountain in the front yard.My father is a tall man, slightly balding with a ... he looks like me only bald and not so stocky,his names Shaun.He wont allow the women of the house to open the doors to anyone.He always checks his pocket watch to check the time of the callers ."He pulled Buffy to him and kissed her gently " I apologise now for anything that is said or done or witnessed by you.This is the worst part of my human life and theres a chance you will see it.I never thought you would , so I am sorry"

"I accept you for the person you are now Angel, and it cant be any worse than Angelus " Buffy kissed him and lifted the skirt up and ran off towrds the o'Conner house.

Willow fell to the ground and spat out the dirt that had collected on her lips .She tried to get up but she went dizzy and past out.

Buffy reached the house and took in the splendid gardens.Wow she thought Angel was loaded.She walked up the path and stood in front of the door.Suck it up Buffy... meet the in - laws... circa 1727.

She wrapped on the door and she heard a stern man shout. She took a few steps back and gulped. This is crazy , even creatures of the night dont make me feel this way.

The door finally opened and the stern man stared at the slight girl.

"What are ye both'ring at this time of night for girl" he said as he brung his pocket watch out, just as Angel had said he would.

"I was looking for a young man, he said he lived here and I wondered if you had seen him tonight"

"You are not from here are ye child, and that man ye seek is my good for nothing son , Liam.He be at the pub drinking and whoring at this time .What business do ye have with the boy"?

Buffy had to think fast , only her brain was in shock and having a hard time keeping up.What did she know about this point in time.Unbeknownst to her , Angel had been listening and had managed to get some clothes from the back garden.He staggered up to her and slung his arm over her shoulders.

"Father this be a friend of mine, she is from the colonies..

"Liam,your drunk and this girl looks more like one of ye whores, take her elsewhere."

"Sir"Buffy said" Liam is right , I am a friend nothing more. and assure you sir , I am nobodies whore." Buffy couldnt help putting a little emphasis on the last part.Whatever it was , it worked , Angels father opened the door wider and allowed the two of them to enter.Shaun called for Angels mother and he retired to the drawing room.

Angels mum was a small woman, she was attractive and very timid.Not like the women in the twenty first century , Buffy thought.

"Ey Liam, Why do you rile your pa so"?

"Ma , listen to me .Buffy and I are in trouble and I need your help"

Buffy sat quietly , albeit uncomfotably, while Angel spoke to his mum.

"Is she with child , Liam how could you be so ..."

No Ma , she is not with child" Angel cut in.

"So what trouble are ye in my sweet boy"

Angel took a deep breath in and warned his mother of magicks and told her not to allow him to enter after tonight , should he come calling.He told her not to allow his sister to open the door to anyone , even if she thinks it is him.

"Ye know that pa would not allow Katherine or myself to open the door to anyone.Why would she disobey Her pa the way you do.And magicks ... well I think the ale has rotted your brain Liam"

She got up from the couch and rubbed her head,"You try my patients sometimes" She walked through to the drawing room and stopped at the door ."Will you both be stopping the night"

"No ma , we must go , it is too dangerous for us to stay .But we will need clothing and food.And I hate to ask but we will be needed some money"

"Wait here then, I shall be just a while, Liam I suggest you talk to your pa" She nooded to Buffy and made her way upstairs.

"Wait here Buff, I'll talk to my dad and get us some cash for tonight.We can stay at the Inn.Dont worry , I'm sure we will get this sorted by the morning" He smiled at Buffy , trying to reassure her. It didn't work, but she smiled back at him.

"So you want more cash, is that all I am to ye boy" his dad bellowed.

"No pa" ,, Angel looked down at his boots..." I wont trouble you after tonight.I will be leaving here and I will be travelling to the new world with Buffy"

"This Buffy , she means alot to ye boy.Enough to make leave what is your home and inheritance"?

"Yes.She does.And it isn't just because of her.Dont blame her , it is because I dont fit in here .If i stay I will disappoint you more than I do now ."

"Wise child, I shall help you.You have shown strength tonight, I dont hate you boy.You have disappointed me there's no getting away from that , but there is always a home here for ye, remember that."

"Thankyou sir "

Shaun held out a large bundle of cash and stood in front of his son."Take care of the girl and yourself.I hope we get to see you again someday.I had the stable boy bring you your horses round"

"Thankyou father. your far too generous. Look after Ma and Katherine"

The atmosphere was tense and Buffy could sense the two men were being polite,maybe because she was there .She was grateful, she had heard tales of his father and by all accounts , he had sounded like he was a tyrant, one that Buffy thought , needed his ass kicked.The two men chatted away and it seemed they were putting their differences to rest.

After a while , Angel and his father hugged and came into the room that Buffy was in .Shaun smiled at Buffy and said " Make sure this boy takes good care of you.I hope ye both will be happy and that you both return someday."

" I will and I thankyou for your kindness and generosity"

"My good wife has provided you with some food for your journey"

"It looks lovely , thankyou " Buffy said

"We best go now "

The two of them made their goodbyes and left.As Angel mounted his horse , he realised that Buffy may not have riden a horse before.Much to his amazement she mounted her horse with ease.

"Where did you learn to ride"? he asked

" Long story, But it was a giant cobra bought forth by a hell god ,rode it across the park and killed it"

"Oh" was all he replied to that and they both rode off to the Inn Angel had mentioned earlier.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Willow woke up and immediately started to panic. It was dark and she had no way of knowing when or where she had ended up.The portal was still open , that was good, she just hoped Wesley could keep it open long enough for her to locate and save the two heroes.Willow got up and recited her location spell.The ball of light quickly slipped through the dark, heading in the direction of a little town.Willow was glad her magicks worked in this dimension.She followed the light into a backstreet, it was cobbled and dark , with no street lighting. She carried on in the direction the light was taking her , when it stopped abruptly.Willow saw a mound laying on the floor and panic set in.Willow rushed to the pile and picked them up.No sign of blood , thats a good sign. They were still alive. She knew they must have changed clothes to fit in and not draw attention to themselves. As if to take the hint, Willow conjured up a neat little dress for herself using a transformation spell. She made her way through the street , following her guide. It led her to an Inn and she entered. There , stood at the bar were her two friends. They were drinking and talking, looking like they didn't have a care in the world.If only she knew.Willow greeted them with huge hugs and a huge sigh of relief.

"Thank god you guys are ok!"

"We're fine , well kinda weird ,taking the this is your life tour of your two hundred year old boyfriend,any idea how we get back?"

"Buffy, i cant go back til I stop Darla from turning me.I can save so many lives.I can't go without doing that"

Willow was in unison with Buffy on the huge "No you can't!"

"Why not, I mean , if I do this then I will save maybe a thousand innocents, isn't that what I swore to do"

"If you dont let the Liam of the here and now get turned, You will never exist now" Willow pointed out.

Buffy must have been thinking the same thing, her head was hung and she was obviously upset.She lifted her head " I understand , really I do , but your a champion Angel , you could and will not become that if you stop yourself tonight"

"She's right , and you know it."

"How about a compromise" Buffy said

"Well , I'm listening" Angel replied

"You get turned as history dictates, then I dust Darla.She wont be there to lead you .Willow could do the resurrection spell on your newly vamp self"

"Sounds like a plan" Angel said

"One small problem" Willow said .Angel and Buffy look at her with much confusion" Wes is keeping the portal open and he can't hold it for long , he hasn't the strength .He will only be able to hold it for another two hours , tops"

Angel looked at his watch,"I get vamped in a half hour , so it's possible"

"We best get there now and set up " Willow said

The three of them headed out of the Inn and towards the alley Angel had been made .None of them spoke.It would have seemed odd to.The atmosphere was sombre, which as Buffy thought seemed appropriate, after all Angel was going to die while they watched.Only the thought of getting one over on Darla lifted her spirits.Angel held Buffy's hand tightly , as though he could sense what she was feeling.She concentrated on her task ahead of her while Willow concentrated on hers .

They stopped at the end of an alley ,it had a square in the centre, and two ways Darla could escape .Willow set up on the roof by one of the exits.This was perfect as she could help take Darla out ,without being at risk .Buffy hid behind a log pile.Angel hid at the other entrance into the square. They all looked at their watches,Ten minutes til Darla .Liam falls out of the pub,drunk...

A horseman continues past the tavern on the far side of the square. The

door opens, and a young drunk Angel and his drunk friend are thrown out.

Angel: (with an Irish accent) We'll be back when we've found a bit more

cash money! Keep the girls warm!

The tavern proprietor slams the door shut, and Angel pounds on it a

couple of times.

Angel's friend: (moans) Let's go.

Angel staggers back over to him and puts his arm around him. They begin

to walk with a definite sway in their step.

Angel: Come on. We'll sneak in and take some of me father's silver.

He'll never miss it. He eats with his hands, the pig.

His friend is too drunk to go on, and faints dead away, falling out of

Angel's arm to the pavement. Angel looks down at him.

Angel: Ah. Why don't you rest right here.

He takes a look around and spots a noble lady in a fancy period dress

standing in an alley beyond an archway. The woman gives a slight

backward glance to be sure she has his attention, and starts to walk

further into the alley, disappearing around a corner from Angel's view.

He follows her.

The woman continues her slow pace and looks up when

Angel comes through the archway and begins to speak.The woman is Darla. Her long curly

blonde hair is very nicely coiffed.

Angel: So, I'd ask myself... What's a lady of your station doing alone

in an alley with the reputation that this one has?

Darla: (facing away) Maybe she's lonely.

Angel: In that case, I'd offer myself as escort to protect you from

harm and to while away the dull hours.

Darla: You're very gracious.

Angel: Hm. It's often been said.

Darla: (turns to face him) Are you certain you're up to the challenge?

Angel: (approaches her) Milady, you'll find that with the exception of

an honest day's work, there's no challenge I'm not prepared to face.

He stops in front of her and looks into her eyes.

Angel: Oh... But you're a pretty thing. Where are you from?

Darla: (smiles) Around. Everywhere.

Angel: I never been anywhere myself. Always wanted to see the world,

but...

Darla: I could show you. (smiles)

Angel: Could you, then?

Darla: Things you've never seen, never even heard of.

Angel: Sounds exciting.

Darla: It is. And frightening.

Angel: I'm not afraid. Show me. Show me your world.

Darla: (closes her eyes) Close your eyes.

Angel follows her example.She puts her hand on his shoulder, and continues up to show her face vamped out.

She smiles , lets out a low growl and opens wide as she leans in to bite him. When he

feels the pain his eyes open wide, and he gasps. He can't keep steady, and sinks to his knees. Darla lets go of her bite, revealing his bloody neck, and stands up straight. She lifts her hand to her chest and draws

a sharp fingernail across the skin above her breasts, allowing blood to trickle out. She grabs him by the back of the neck and pulls him in to her bosom so that his lips fall directly onto the cut, forcing him to taste of her blood. He puts his arms around her and drinks.

As Liam falls to the floor on the verge of death, Darla whispers to him " I shall see you soon"

Darla heads towards the arch to make her escape.Buffy walks out of her cover.

"Leaving so soon"?

Darla spins round and glares."Who dares to ..." she stops mid sentance as Angel stands before her.

"But your dead ... , I just ... this can't be "

"I can't let you do this anymore.I'm sorry Darla ." Angel swung a stake at her chest , attempting to drive it home.Darla steps out of the way , Buffy leapt at her and connected with her chest , sending her into some logs.Darla looked down at Liams corpse and is even more shocked.

"How can this be " she exclaimed

Angel took her shock and disorientation as his chance and staked her .

Darla was dust.Now all they had to do was make a quick exit with Liams corpse.A horse and cart had been left outside the tavern , so the three took advantage .They put Liam in the back and covered him with some sack cloth that had been disguarded in the alley. Angel took the reigns and drove them out into the fields .Nobody said anything and sat there wanting this over quickly.

Angel drew the horse and cart up and jumped down.He helped the girls down, and went to the back of the cart.He hauled Liam out,grabbed a shovel that was in the cart , and dug him a shallow grave.Angel placed him in there and shovelled the earth back over him.Buffy sat at the edge of the carts rear, Willow was setting the runes out and started chanting. From nowhere an orb appeared.

Buffy broke the silence " How'd you do that"?

"Because the portal is open , I have a link to our dimension, and I can call on anything I need from there."

Buffy, not being able to control herself asked , "Can you get a doublemeat medley and a large coke , make that three "

They all laughed .Angel finished his task and sat up next to Buffy

"How long til you , I mean Liam rises" Buffy asked

"Wont be long now " He replied

"Why didn't you just leave him , how where you found" She asked, wishing she could put a huge foot in mouth as soon as she had.

"If i had left him , my father would have got the message tomorrow night.He would have buried me in the family plot up at the graveyard.He would have spat on my grave and would have thought bad of me.The locals told him died of drunkeness .This way we can curse him and send him home , my father being none the wiser, and everyone being safe.We , I will tell Liam to move away and live near a butchers, like I do now."

"You have it all worked out"

"Its what I had to do after the gypsies cursed me"

The three of them sat on the back of the cart and waited.Buffy had started to feel tired and was beginning to doubt the new vamp would rise.

Angel felt a chill and Jumped off the cart.He walked to the burial site and turned to the girls.

"Is it time " Willow asked.

"Yes are you all set" he asked

"Yes , just need the guest of honour"

Buffy had a stake ready , and took up her position at the head of the grave.

Willow started to chant

Liam rose from the grave and shook of the earth.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Wesley was still chanting , his voice was steady , but he was dripping sweat and was getting weak. Faith had come to give him support and to stop anything that could or would , use the portal . Faith was getting restless .

"Man this gig blows " she said , not expecting to get an answer from Wes"I know , you cant answer me , but hey , gotta say it. Do you think Willow will be much longer"

Wes just looked at her with an expression that said it all

"Ya , I get ya , you bloody hope not" she said in her best english upper class accent.Wes smiled , for all that had happened in the past, he admired the strength of the girl. She had hit rock bottom, been a killer , but had somehow clawed her way back from that.It was the same with Angel, thats why he respected the vampire.

Back at the grave, Liam had risen and was disoriented and completely gobsmacked.He squinted his eyes up trying to focus on the sight in front of him.

"What is this, how can I be staring at myself.What kind of foolery is this "

"It's not foolery , it's magick" Angel said

"Are ye some kind of witch, and how gullible do ye think I am"

" I forgot how stupid I could be in those days" Angel said to the girls "This is a witch and this is a slayer" He continued , gesturing to the girls in turn.

"The girls are tasty wee morsels ya bought for me"

All three of them turned round , as if they had forgotten he was a vampire,just as he went to game face. Angel got his fighting stance on , which momentarily took Liam by surprise. Willow cast a binding spell , which routed Liam in place.

" This is whats going to happen" Angel said "We are going to curse you with your soul. You wont feed on another human .You will fight against evil and eventually you will have the chance to become human again." Angel continued

"Well dont ye have it all planned out. What makes ye think I would do as you say?"

" I am you and my memories are yours. I will know and I will come back to your time and stake you myself. If we dont do this now it will happen to you in a few years time when we , I , you, feed of a gypsy girl , your choice.I have already staked your sire, Darla, so you no longer have her to show you the world , and to guide you. So you will no longer be ther scourge of europe. You will possibly be staked within a month."Angel was pacing back and forth , agitated and restless, wishing Willow would just get on with it

"How dare you think I would be so dumb"

Buffy couldn't help herself ,"Not exactly the poster child for mensa though are you"

"Hey guys , dya think we can just get on and get gone, we kinda have a timeline here" Willow reminded them.

"Curse me , him now " Angel said as he walked to a safe distance .

Buffy and Angel stood behind Willow as she started the chant .The wind picked up and Willow started to glow a bright white .Liam started to laugh , He wasn't taking it at all seriously, which in turn annoyed Angel.Buffy pulled his hand into hers , Angel appreciated the gesture of reassurance.

Willow started to shout as the wind whistled around her.

"Quod perditum est, invenietur.

Not dead nor not of the living. Spirits of the interregnum I call.

Let him know the pain of humanity, gods. Reach your wizened hands to me. Give me the sword. Gods, bind him. Cast his heart from the evil realm. I call on you gods. Te implor, Doamne, nu ignora aceasta rugaminte.

Nici mort, nici de-al fiintei, Te invoc, spirit al trecerii. Reda trupului ce separa omul de animal!

Nici mort, nici al fiintei.

Lasa orbita sa fie vasul care-i va transporta, sufletul la el.

Utrespur aceastui. Asa sa fie! Asa sa fie! Acum! "

Willow, Angel and Buffy all shouted the incantation.

"What is lost, return.

Let him know the pain of humanity, gods. Reach your wizened hands to me. Give me the sword. Gods, bind him. Cast his heart from the evil realm. I call on you gods.

I implore you, Lord, do not ignore this request.

Neither dead, nor of the living, I invoke you, spirit of the passing. Return to the body what distinguishes Man from the beast!

Neither dead, nor of the living.

Let this Orb be the vessel that will carry his soul to him.

Restore this one. So it shall be! So it shall be! Now!"

Liam sank to his knees, panting and in pain.The wind that had been rushing Willow , now headed towards Liam.It swirled round him and then lunged at his chest. A bright gold / white light shone in his eyes. Tears ran down his face as he sank deeper into the earth.

Willow sat on a headstone a little out of breath, but otherwise fine.Buffy went to Liam and helped him up.

"Are you ok"

"Buffy be careful , we cant be sure it worked" Angel said

"Take it from me , as a person there when we re - ensouled you, it worked"

Liam stood up aided by Buffy. He groaned and clutched at his chest.Buffy stood him next to Angel. Angel clearly unnerved by Liam , moved next to Buffy and put his arm around her waist.Willow finally stood up and walked over to Liam.

"So now what do we do with him Buffy.We could take him back and he could come out fighting so that nobody or no thing knows Angels human" Willow suggested

Angel gave a low grunt to show his disapproval.

"It is an idea, but if he loses his soul... buffy drifted off ... no , he should stay in this timeline and carry on, like the normal , original Angel did"

"Well thats a good idea , but we have changed history , I should be killing for a few decades before I get my soul , and we killed Darla, who knows what the future holds"

"I think its safe to say he keeps out of trouble and survives or else you wouldn't be stood here now " Buffy replied

"Good thinking " Willow chipped in

Liam stood up and faced them all."Why cant I stay with ye. I mean ye all go on about the soul thing, way I see it , ye will be protecting it as well as Angels secret"

Buffy was off in a world of her own , thinking about the changes they must have made to the world back home.She had a bad feeling about it . It burned into her stomach and made her feel sick.

"Hate to break up the party but I think we screwed up" Buffy said still looking dazed

"How"? The rest of the group said at the same time

"Well if Angel , Liam cant sire Druscilla , then she cant sire Spike , if she doesn't sire Spike then he cant save Sunnydale and all of us"

"Oh " is all Willow could manage when she realised that Buffy had it spot on

"We just make sure he does sire Dru" Angel said ." I know when and where she will be and when I sire her. I also know when and where Spike will be sired and can make sure he's sired, although I still think it would be better not to"

"Will you just drop the jealousy , it wears thin Angel, God I hate Vamp jealousy." Buffy said in a rather pissed voice.

"Why do you just assume its about you Buffy"

"Isnt it?" she said harshly

"No, theres a bigger picture, not everything that I did as Angelus was by my own hand.I used Spike and Dru to do some dispicable acts .I just think it would be better to not sire them regardless of what happens"

"Look I can see your point , a very valid point " Buffy took in a deep breath and sighed , " but bigger picture, I wouldn't be here if Spike hadn't been there wearing the amulet, so if we totally change history and Dru doesnt sire him , I'll die and the hellmouth will open. How many casualties do you think there would be then."

Willow knew to keep quiet, Liam stood there grinning .

"So do you two lovers do this alot cos I have to say its most entertaining, not as entertaining as that wench at the inn,I might like to get me some of the her" he inadvertantly vamped out at the thought.

Angel and Buffy looked at Liam , at least his outburst broke their disagreement.

Willow walked towards Buffy and ushered her towards a tree. " We could still get Liam to sire them, safely , without him feeding on others."

"How" Buffy asked

"Well Angel knows when and where, we just set Liam up to still do it."

"Can't see Angel liking it Will"

"More than He would like you and all the scoobies dying in the hellmouth2?

"Point taken"

The two girls walked over to Angel and Liam to put the idea over to them.Once they had explained it Angel rubbed his brow , deep in thought.

"Say I agree to it, what do we have to assure ourselves it will be safe , and how do we know he wont go on a feeding frenzy"

"We have you " replied Buffy,"I hope that his soul stops him as it stopped you, he is you after all."

"If we have a time period I could open another portal and Angel could do it himself, we wouldnt have to rely on Liam"

Liam was getting bored by the three Strangers, and was contemplating walking away from them.Buffy must have sensed it, and cleared her throat to let him know she was on to him.

Angel was apaulled at the idea , but had to admit, it was probably safer.

"I may be a simple man but will ye listen to ye goings on.I understand perfectly what it is that you are suggesting and personally, I think that I should come back with ye lot" he pointed and waved his finger at them all for emphasis ." If this portal thing works then my likeness and I can both come back and sire the two ye keep harking about"

"Hate to say this but, he has a solution worth thinking about.Angel said

"So we take fang boy and then just jump to the point where you sire Dru .Hey what if we curse her , and do the same , get her to sire Spike , curse him and well that would pretty much take care of all of you wont it?"

"This is starting to give me an ache in me head" Liam said "And an ache in my stomach"

Everyone heard the growl that came from the pit of his stomach

"We best find a butcher and let him feed or he could start getting outta control" Buffy said

"Lets just get home first , I doubt Wesley can hold out much longer" Willow added

The group headed back through town towards the ocean . Morning was only a few hours away and they had no idea what time it was back in L.A . Buffy and Angel hung back while Liam and Willow walked on ahead.

"I have a strange feeling this is going to be a mess Buffy. How can I exist within the same timeline as my former self"

"We will get all that info once we get home.Wes and Giles can research and Fred , is it , she can do the science. I am so tired I cant think straight now"

Angel put his arm around her and pulled her close , kissing the top of her head.

Liam glanced back at them and siddled up to Willow , a grin appearing on his lips " So ye think i can get a a bit of ye affections , I am so cold and a lass like you could warm me I am sure "

Willow held an arm out to keep him at a distance "I have a significant other who is also a slayer, she'll kick your ass if you touch me"

Liam backed off and came and walked with Angel "So in your time , women and women"? he asked with an even more wicked grin on his face

Buffy slapped Angel "Hey whats that for "he said displaying the same wicked grin that Liam had.

" Willow and Buffy laughed " Guess the two hundred years aren't long enough to change that side of him Buffy "

"Kinda reminds me of the time Xander got split into two , he had a dorky side and a sophisticated side though" Buffy said .With that they fell apart laughing , leaving Angel and his twin staring at them .

They came to the portal , it was still open but it was smaller than it had been initially .Willow said that due to its decrease in size only two could go through at once, in case it takes too much of Wesleys energy.She suggested that Angel and herself go through first , so that she could keep the portal open for Buffy and Liam. They all agreed . Angel gave Buffy a deep passionate kiss and took Willows hand . He looked back at Buffy as he stood at the mouth of the portal "Be careful" then he and Willow were gone.

"We're up next "Buffy said

"I don't know , how do ye know it is safe?"

"Your a vamp , you telling me that your scared of that? Tssskkkk "

Buffy grabbed his arm and pulled him apprehensively to the mouth of the portal

"And they called you the 'Scourge of Europe, now get moving Fangboy"

With that Buffy pushed Liam through the portal before jumping into it herself.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Willow was the first to come through the portal and apart from a headache , was fine. Faith ran and helped her up. Wesley glanced in her direction and nodded at her.She stood up and brushed herself down.

" Nice threads Will , where did you end up anyway ?"

Willow was about to start to explain when Angel fell through the portal almost landing, on the two of them.

Angel stood up and the three of them walked over to stand behind Wesley , Willow looked over his shoulder and started to chant with him. Faith took note of Angels sombre mood and his clothing.

"Hey champ ... wheres B"

"She'll be through in a few minutes... with ..."

He didn't get the chance to finish his sentance as the portal crackled loudly and Liam and Buffy fell through the portal together , Buffy landing on top of him.

"Any chance while ye there ye could wiggle" Liam said with a laugh

Angel lifted Buffy clear of him and set her to his left.He reached down for Liam's collar and lifted him, throwing him to his right.

"Now I'm wigged, what the hell is this " Faith exclaimed

Willow and Wesley slowed the chanting and slowly , the portal began to close.

"Well , we all made it back in one piece , so thats good.Time for explanations back at the hotel.Whats the time Wes ?"

"Ummm , it's about a quater past 4 am. I suggest we make our way back as soon as we can, if I suspect that is who I think it is " He said aiming a limp arm towards Liam.

Angel aided Wesley to the car and Buffy stayed with Liam.Faith and Willow had both agreed to drive Wesleys car back.

They all pulled into the underground parking at the hotel just as the sun had started to rise over the horizon.Liam had said he could smell it , Angel understood it and had explained a few more things about his new way of life to him on the drive back. Liam , for the most part had sat quietly taking the new information in.

"So I can't go out in the day and I wont need food , I will need blood which I can get from a butchers or slaughter house. I will have super human strength and will have heightened senses.I can be killed by a stake to the heart , crosses burn me, fire kills me, holy water burns .Slayers hunt my kind, wait aren't you a slayer Buffy?"

"Sure am... Your point?"

"I ... He's me and you two are in love.Isn't that strange?"

"He's a vamp... WAS ... a vampire with a soul ... it's different."

Liam was left with a puzzled look on his face and his mouth open .

Angel helped Wes to his room and got him settled.Faith went to the foyer and met up with the few that had not retired, Buffy slumped on the circular seats in the foyer , Liam sat with her. Willow retired to her room. Angel came bounding down the stairs after Wesley had fallen alseep.He headed down to the basement and set up a bunk in the cage, he himself had used as Angelus. He called up for Buffy to bring Liam down.

"It's nothing personal, just well , I need to sleep easy . The only way we know that we will be safe is if you stay in here.Tomorrow we will get you up to speed on the way it's going to work.Now , I've left a bag of blood here for you, and there will be a slayer on watch , so if you need anything just shout.Night Liam" Angel said

"Goodnight Liam"Buffy said

Angel slid his arm around Buffy's waist and ushered her up the stairs.

"Goodnight to the both of you"

He settled on the bunk and thought about the nights events.That woman in the alley hadn't been wrong about the new world she would show him.Although technically it wasn't her.The small blonde slayer wasn't displeasing to him though,Buffy was with the human me , how on this earth was he human again?Questions would all be answered and explained tomorrow he told himself.He could feel them all and hear their blood coursing through their veins. His hunger grew , urging him to take on his animalistic guise.As his features changed he growled loudly and covered his ears , trying to block them out. His eyes fell on the bag of blood and he grabbed at it and sank his fangs into it , gulping the thick crimson liquid with a vast hunger. Liam finished the blood and threw the empty bag across the basement. Feeling a little sated ,he settled on the bunk and his human features returned.

Upstairs the foyer was still humming with the chatter of slayers and the A.I team , going over the course of events that had transpired that evening. Giles stood with a perplexed look on his face , while cleaning his glasses. Gunn was sat cleaning his custom axe, just in case he got a lil demon action tonight.Faith and Buffy were going over the events , Angel was stood behind Buffy with his arms around her waist.

"I assume we will be using 'Liam' to keep up your own demon appearance"

"Thats the idea Giles.We didn't have enough time to think it through thoroughly." Angel turned to face the Watcher , rubbing his forehead. "I know it isn't something you personally wouldn't have recommended but , he is ensouled , we managed to do that before we came back"

" Yes , yes , it ease's the situation a little.How do you know it worked and that Liam will comply. You know yourself, what a formidable foe you were back then, can you really be sure."

"Can this wait til the morning Giles .I'm beat and I'm sure the rest of you are as well.Faith said she will take first watch on Liam"

"Sure will , looking forward to getting to know Angel's alter ego." She was balling a fist up and cracking her knuckles as she said that." Can't see him causing me any probs tonight though, he looks , well , dead to the world , excuse the pun."

Buffy and Faith stood at the door to the basement and were deep in conversation.As Faith opened the door , Buffy stroked her arm.Angel wondered how the two slayers had formed a bond , after all , Buffy and Faith usually fought.

Giles said his goodnights and headed to his room, still cleaning his glasses. Angel gave a small laugh under his breath.How there's still any lens in the frame of his glasses I'll never know.

Angel wrapped his arms around Buffy's waist and nuzzled into her neck .He kissed her softly,Buffy closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss. It felt so nice to finally be in the arms of her Angel again.The two of them walked upstairs hand in hand.They entered his room and Angel pulled Buffy into his embrace.They kissed with so much passion.His hands reached down to her hips and pulled her into him, his body engulfing her tiny frame.Buffy's hands reached into his hair, as he lifted her ,she wrapped her legs round his waist.Angel walked to the bed,laying her down gently. The two lovers lay there engulfing each other for what seemed like eternity.Finally Angel rolled off her and sat up, running his hands through his hair.

"Maybe we shouldn't, not that I don't want to , cos I do , more than anything."

"So why not, Angel we have waited so long for this"

"I know , I ..."Buffy knelt between his legs now and looked up into his dark eyes.

"Whatever your thinking , don't." She started to kiss him , climbing onto his lap.

Angels hands ran up her back and into her hair.Buffy grabbed at his shirt and slowly eased it off , breaking the kiss so that she could remove the garment. Angel tore her tee off her and grappled with her bra, finally the clasp gave and he threw it .He flipped Buffy onto the bed and removed the rest of her clothing.Finally he got undressed and climbed under the sheets.He pulled her into him and reigned kisses down on her .

They made love ferociously for hours before falling asleep wrapped in each others arms.

Everyone started drifting downstairs at about midday .Faith came up from the basement and stretched as she closed the door.Wesley and Willow were talking ,Giles was talking to a few of the potentials. Buffy went straight down to check on Liam.Angel headed for the kitchen, since being human his hunger had grown ten fold. He raided the fridge and shut the door to it clumsily, his arms full of produce.He started to prepare the food for everyone. Taking another pouch of blood out for Liam, he heated it through and poured it into a mug, grimacing as the thick liquid glooped out of the bag."I never realised how disgusting this really is" He said to himself. Content that breakfast was on the go and could be left for a while, he headed towards the basement. He paused at the top of the stairs as he heard Liam and Buffy talking.

"So you and my human self got it on last night, I can smell him all over you"

"God , you vamps have some really creepy skills, and hey it's rude to sniff"

"I don't have to sniff , the scent rolls off you."

"How Hannibal lecter of you , want some nice chianti with that" Her pop culture lost on him, he stood looking confused."

"How long do ye intend to keep me locked up for."

"Til you prove your trustworthy and we need you.Today we will get you cleaned up and get your hair cut."

"Will you be bathing me , I wouldn't say no to the pretty one that watched me all night either."

"You really are full of it aren't you , and no , no-one will be bathing you.I think you'll find that your big enough to do that yourself now."

" I know you are drawn to me, you say you love the human , but I can smell your arousal.You thinking of me last night as you made love to him."

Angel slammed the door hard and headed down the stairs.He pushed past Buffy and thrust the drink through the bars at Liam.

"Touch a raw nerve did I " Liam said as he took the mug and devoured it.

"Leave her alone"

"Angel , take no notice , I wasn't"

"You keep telling yourself that darlin' but I know better"

Angel grabbed at Liam and smacked his head on the bars. "I SAID LEAVE HER ALONE" Angel let Liam go "Any more from you and I will stake you myself"

Buffy went to Angels side and wrapped her arms around him. "Don't we have to get breakfast for everyone, I'm starved , especially after last night" She looked into his dark eyes , a mischeivous grin on her face.

"Don't push your luck Liam, I meant what I said " With that said Angel turned and left the basement , Buffy in tow.

Liam sat down on the bed and smirked " Oh I won't be pushing anything but ye girls buttons, you wait and see if I don't" He laid back, his own arousal evident .


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Tension between Angel and Buffy was evident.Dawn watched as they both went into the hotels kitchen.Must have been something Liam had said or done. Nah , he's Angel , what could he have said that would annoy them like that, she thought to herself. Looking around , she noted that everyone was busy and taking no notice of her.She walked over to the basement door , nervously reach out and gripped the handle.Still nobody taking any notice, she pushed the door open and stood at the top of the stairs. She could hear Liam singing to himself .Slowly she shut the door and descended into the basement.

"And who may ye be young one .You don't smell like a slayer"

"I .. I.. I'm not " She stuttered .Her nerves were showing and she could feel them humming " I'm Dawn , Buffys sister"

"Ahhh , and such a sweet thing. So I beg the question , whats a sweet thing like yourself doing in the basement with a creature such as myself ?Do I not scare ye child?"

"N.. No . I mean ,you have your soul like Angel and Spike did , so I guess not. "

"And you think that having my soul stops me from doing what my nature dictates do ye?"

"Doesn't it ?"

Liam laughed at the girl. "Sit with me a while , I would appreciate the company"

Dawn pulled the chair up and sat down , crossing her arms over her chest and crossing her long legs at her ankles.

"What pretty ankles you have. Back home the women don't dress like they do here.A glimpse of the ankle and breast is all ye would see.Have to say , I think I will like it here in this day"

Dawn cringed at him. "Whats it like , back home , where you come from?"

"Ah... it is a beautiful place , Galway. Near the sea ... surrounded by the most lush and green countryside. My Father had alot of land their and we had a successful business ."

"So your rich then "

"Ey child , that I am. I took it for granted though, spent it on women and beer and gamling."He laughed "Not that I minded, I had a good time"

"Why did you let Darla turn you, if you were so happy"

"You are blunt and to the point aren't ye. I had a tyrant of a Pa , he ruled his house with a rod of iron.He hated my ways.In some way I think he was jealous.He drove me out last night.I was lost and lonely , tired of the whores. I saw her there , in the square .She was the most beautiful sight.She promised me things , take me places I had never seen or ever likely to .How could I resist?"He looked at Dawn with sadness in his eyes.

"Do you miss it... being alive and your family"

"I didn't think that I would , but yes , yes I do " He paused " I miss my heartbeat "

Dawn sat still , what could she say after that ? She looked down at her ankles and smiled ."I dont think it's that bad , I mean look at how you turn out in the future " Then Dawn realised that his future was 200 years away.

"You seem like a smart child, how long do you think they can keep me here? I don't belong, not sure I belong anywhere now . My heart no longer beats , so I don't belong with the living.I am not the same beast as the one that borne me this new life , I have my soul. " Sadness evident , Liam looked at Dawn.

"I don't know what to say"

"Nothing to say is there. I will help any way I can. you can let your sister know that.Dawn would you do me a small favour?"

"If I can " She said nervously

"Visit with me often.I could do with some companionship , and I find you pleasant, you don't judge me. I promise to be on my best behaviour." He bowed at her courteously which made Dawn laugh.

"O.K. I will , not sure my sister will like it though."

"Don't tell , I wont" a wicked grin came to his face.

Liam came to the front of the cage and held the empty mug."Here you can take this , and possibly bring me more" He gave her a smile that would have melted ice.

"I'll see what I can do". She reach out to take the mug , Liam caught her hand and pulled her to the cage.

Fear shot through Dawn .Liam smiled as he bought her hand up to his lips . He kiss it with the slightest touch and let her hand go.Dawns heart was almost thumping it's way through her chest.She backed away from the cage , holding her hand behind her back .

"I best go before they miss me".With that she turned and ran up the stairs.

In the kitchen Buffy and Angel were discussing Liam.

"Look Buff , I don't trust him .He's had one night to adjust , and I don't think he is ready "

"I'm not talking about letting him go.I'm talking about not caging him up like an animal.He's you Angel,don't you remember how hard adjusting was.We can support him and hopefully he'll ..."

"He'll not be as viscious as I was ?"

"No! I mean yes ... maybe . I dont know what to think.It's hard .Maybe we shouldn't have bought him back."

"What" His tone was even .It didn't have the softness that it had before."Do you find 'him' more exciting and... attractive?"

"I'm sorry. But you have to trust that it is you I love , your personality , your touch and your heart. He may have your face and body but thats all.He's not you Angel"

Angel turned and smiled " You always did have a way of getting around me" He pulled her to him and kissed her passionately.

Thats when Dawn came into the kitchen .She placed the mug on the side and hopped up onto the counter.After a few seconds she coughed to get their attention.

"Erm ... Guys "

Angel let Buffy go and they turned to her.

"Please say you didn't go down their to Liam alone"

"Whats the bad , he's caged and I think he needs the company"

"Dawn" the two of them said at once . Buffy continued " He's not Angel and we don't know if he can be trusted yet.Your not to go alone!"

"I think he's quite charming "

Angel had to admit to himself that he had been the charmer in his day, thinking about that he suddenly went wide eyed.

"Dawn Buffy's right . I know he's a charmer but trust me , I ... He is bad news.He will take advantage of you if you let your guard down."

" Hmmp " she grunted " He wants more blood " with that said , she hopped back off the counter and headed into the foyer.

"Buffy , you better keep a close eye on her .If he has bonded with her ..."

"Enough said .I still remember what you were like with me " A smile crept onto both their lips.

"Liam may start obssessing. We don't know how it will change fate"

"Fate... there to be tempted.Are you as sick of fate as I am yet ?"

"Getting there" they both laughed.

Faith had slept for a few hours .She got up and showered.She put her ipod on and started to dance around . "I so need to burn off this energy" she said to the empty room.She took the earphones out and left the room .She went across the hall to Robin's room. She knocked gently.

"C'min"

"Hey, How ya doin' ."

"K ... A little sore still but , hey , alive"

"With you there "

"Whats going on downstairs" Robin asked

"Hive of activity.B and Angel bought his ensouled alter ego back from the middle ages .He's in the cage in the basement"

"Angel has a cage in the basement?"

"Ya , long story "

"Tell me." He laid back on his bed and Faith told him about the weeks she had been here to capture Angelus"

"So Buffy is in love with Angel , Liam is the ensouled version from the 1700's, now in the cage. Angel's human now.So Angelus is the vampire version without the soul.? I feel like I need therapy just going over that lot."

Faith laughed. "Ya I thought I was screwed up"

"So what about Buffy and Spike"?

"B tends to go for the vamps with souls eh.But now he's outta the picture since he died closing the hellmouth. Hows it feel to be wrong about him then" She said digging him in the ribs playfully.

Robin grunted as she dug him in the ribs and smiled up at her " I admit , he was a major part in us being victorious "

"I feel a but"

"But he killed my mother , not something I'll forgive" His face dropped to the cover he was laying on.

"It's o.k. I get where your coming from"

Faith laid back on the bed and Robin propped his head up on his hand.

"So when ya gonna surprise me"

"Can a guy heal first " he said half laughing

He leaned down and kissed her.

Fred and Gunn were busy researching and trying to decipher the prophecy in the huge compendium. Wesley walked into the office and picked up the printouts Fred had done that morning. Giles followed a few moments later.

"How have things changed" He asked

"Well , so far , the Watchers diarys note that there was a vampire called Liam ,and there is no sign of Angelus. The diary also states that the vampire would follow slayers and help them if an apocolypse loomed.It has correlations in the margins regarding a William and a Druscilla. The prophecy about the child being born to the vampire with a soul hasn't changed much.It's still not clear which vampire and when. All it says is that it will be a formidable force against the darkness." Fred sat down , taking a deep breath.

"Good work. May I " Giles asked and picked up the delicate scroll sat on the desk.

"Sure " Fred answered.

Giles sat in the leather bucket chair the other side of the desk, Totally engrossed in the text on the scroll. Wesley sat next to Giles in the matching chair running over the printouts.

"This can't be right" He flicked back and forth to double check something on two sheets. everyone looked up and were fixed on Wesley.

"It says here that in 1845 , Angel or rather Liam is found in Valencia .He aparently has a battle with a demon who was trying to open a hellmouth. It says that Liam was trapped in the hellmouth by the then slayer."

"Does it say how or when he escaped?" Fred asked.

"Hmmmm . Aparently , he doesn't escape .Although it does say that another watcher in 1887 has a slayer in Sunnydale and the hellmouth there lets forth a demon with a soul.Whether it's Angel and whether he escapes or it released him , we have no clue."

"If the text has changed , is it possible Angels memory has. If memory serves me, didn't the hellmouth release him after Buffy killed him ?"Wesley asked Giles.

"It is possible, I shall ask him".

Giles left to go and get Angel.

"I didn't want to mention anything in front of Giles, but it appears there more changes than what we originally discussed" Wesley didn't even look up at Gunn or Fred. " This text states very clearly, Angel has a son.Judging his proximity to the slayer , it is possible that it's Buffy that bares him this child."

"So why not tell Giles , don't you think he has a right to know , she is his slayer." Fred replied.

" So when's this s'posed to go down" Gunn asked

"It doesn't give a specific time or date , all that is mentioned is the Rites of you reference check that for me.Maybe we can pinpoint the occurance from that"

It was at that point Angel and Giles made an entrance into the office.Angel stood leaning on the bookcase whilst Giles sat back in the bucket chair.

"Have you found anything from the scroll" Angel asked

"We have some new information , so yes. We have also noticed that the information has changed since you bought a cursed Liam through the portal .We are intrigued to say the least.Have any of your memories changed?"

Angel paused and rubbed his brow." As a mater of fact they have"

"Significantly?"

"You could say that". He paced the room and huffed loudly ."As you know , I opened the hell portal when I woke the demon Acathla, and Buffy killed me to close the portal again.That memory is vague at best now " He stopped pacing briefly. "I also have the memory of being sent to another hell hole"

"So as we suspected , your memories are being altered .Do you recall any other changes?"

"Erm , it's hazy , but yeah , I remember another slayer.She was younger than Buffy when she was called from what I can remember.Thats about it" Angel slumped against the bookshelf again.

"Can I just ask why ... why it is you felt you had to bring him back with you?"

"I thought it would save everyone I killed ,that I could prevent Spike and Dru from ever being sired. I'm begining to regret it now"

Giles stood up and removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose and forehead. " It may have been a rash choice , but you have made it now.I cannot begin to fathom the extent of change you have made to everyones lives and what the implications may be . May I also stress the dangers of having Liam downstairs." He replaced his glasses " I will see how far Willow has got with the spells and check back with you all later." He left and the room remained silent for a few minutes.

"Someone best switch the guy to decaf" Gunn said , just to break the ice that had descended on the room

"He only drinks tea" Angel replied with a smirk on his face

"Good to see human Angel has finally got a sense of humour" Gunn quipped

"Hey!" Angel stood up and made his way to the door. " I best go and deal with Liam I guess.Someone has to tell him the good , the bads and the uglies, who knows them better than me huh " He sighed as he walked to the basement door.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Angel headed to the basement. Apprehensive.

Why am I so nervous?Suck it up big guy.

"I wondered when ye would show ye face. A man could starve to death down here "

"Liam" With the pleasantaries over with ,Angel pulled the chair up and sat down and bought one leg up onto the other." Sit" he ordered.

Liam stood for a while before Angel said "Please " in a tense tone.

"You could do with working on ye manners , didn't ye dad ever teach you"

The man thinks he's a comedian Angel thought to himself." We need to go over a few things before we start your rehabilitation into this world."

"And if I dont wish to"

Angel reached into the back of his jeans and spun a stake in his hand. " Try it". Angel put the stake in his lap, in plain view of Liam.He continued " No feeding off humans. That rule cannot be broken."

"Can't miss what I haven't had"

"Tomorrow , we will cut your hair so that you will be more like me.You will be trained to fight , Buffy will take care of that , a few other slayers will be present , should you try anything"

"Now thats something I could get my teeth into, Figuratively speaking"

Angel took a deep breath, Why the bloody hell did I bring him back. He took another deep breath before he continued." After a while we will get you out on the street , supervised of course, to take up my role as a demon hunter"

"Are ye twisted , You were a demon and you hunted your own kind?"

"Yes" Angels patience was wearing thin." I don't expect you to understand it now , but you will.Over the course of the next few days we will show you how the world has changed, so that it is not a shock to you."

Buffy came down into the basement carrying a mug of blood and some books.

"How thoughtful , thankyou " Liam took the books and placed them under his pillow, something Angel would do when he himself was human ... pre vamp human that is.

"Hows the briefing going "Buffy asked as she sat on Angels lap , her arms around his neck.

"It's O.K. Could be better , how is it going upstairs?"

"Crowded and restless.The potentials are getting tetchy , I think I best take them out patrolling tonight,get rid of the pent up energy.I dread to think what the hotel will look like if I don't."

"Bring a few down here,I could think of a few ways to relieve some of their frustrations" Liam said with his wicked grin firmly in place.

" He never stops does he " Buffy said nuzzling into Angels neck " Kinda reminds me of you 'way' too much"

Angel kissed her nose and whispered " I don't think this is the time or place Buff " nodding at the cage.

"Point taken, will you be long"

" Should be up soon.Let me know before you head out" .He watched as she headed up the stairs

"A little thin for my liking but each to their own" Liam said as he watched Buffy's ass disappear up the stairs

Angel shot off the chair and grabbed Liam by the collar " Eyes off my girl"

Liam just fell to the floor laughing.Angel said "Lessons over" and he bound up the stairs after Buffy.

Buffy rounded up a group of ten potentials, they all congregated in the dining room for the debriefing.

"We sweep from Wiltshire up,for those of you who do not know the area , take a map and compass .Shelley and Rose , your with Faith. The rest of you pair up .Kennedy and Ellen , your with me.Make sure your all armed and fully equipped. I want no casualties girls, we didn't survive hell for nothing!"

The girls giggled and headed off to get their weapons.

"Well said Buff, looks like you got them under control" Angel said as he slipped his arms around her.

" Some , others are pretty cocky now they have full slayer strength."

"Like someone I know then"

"Ha ha , you got me"

"I hope so." Angel pulled her tighter into his embrace."Please be careful.Stay clear of Wolfram and Hart"

"Hey Hellmouth borne and bred, how bad can a law firm be?"

"We may not have a hellmouth here but their just as bad if not worse.Made my life very difficult lately."

"Oh please , how hard can a suit and a briefcase be after an Ubervamp "

Angel had to laugh. "I'm serious here"

"I'll be back before you know it". She lent up and kissed him tenderly .Buffy grabbed up her sythe and called to the girls "O.K slayers lets hunt!"

Angel watched her leave and went into the foyer. He checked on Liam on the newly installed camera.Liam was reading on his bunk. Things were quiet so he made his way upstairs .

Cordy had been hiding out in her room for the most part of the day.She had said it was too noisy with the swarm of new slayers .Angel couldn't blame her, teenage girls tend to be full of energy.He knocked on her door quietly.

"C'min, unless your a fifteen your old slayer with the need to chew my ears off"

"Just me" Angel said as he entered

"Hey Champ.How's it going down there?"

Angel slumped into her easy chair and ran his hands through his hair."Best you don't ask Cor"

"That bad huh "

"Worse. I think I totally screwed things up bringing Liam back"

Corelia sat on the end of her bed. She looked troubled. Tiredness eveident on her face.

"You could just send him back.Give him a list of times and places .Voila... taken care of"

"I wish it was that simple."

"Can't it be" She looked at Angel with her eyebrows raised.

Angel sat forward , his elbows on his knees "I doubt it now"

"Explain" Cordy got up and went into her kitchen, returning with a soda for the both of them.

Angel opened it up , took a swig "Urghhhh" . He looked at the can and placed it on the table.

"Not a lover of soda then" She half laughed

"Initailly I just thought that by ensouling Liam I would protect the lives I would have taken as Angelus.Then we thought he would have little chance as he had no guide.Normally a vamp stays with it's sire til it is strong enough and smart enough to survive.In some cases they never leave their sire."

"Like you with Darla"

"Yes.She only left me when I got my soul. Now my memories are changing.I have no idea what I have done and what I haven't now.It's all blurring into one"

"What do the Watchers make of it"

"They are as puzzled as I am.Giles and Wes are working on it though."

"A vision"

"What do you see Cor"

"Oh boy"

Cordelia's eyes went cloudy and she levitated off the bed.

"Phew that one even had smell'o'vision. You best sit down and listen carefully".

Angel sat back in the easy chair."It's Buffy isn't it"

"Angel ... Buffy goes after Wolfram and Hart... WAIT!"

Too late , Angel was out the door.

Angel gathered his crew and any potentials he could wake up.Wesley , Gunn and Giles met him in the foyer.

Cordelia ran down the stairs."Angel wait , you need to know what else happens"

Angel had his broad sword and shrugged his duster on. "What happened Cordy" he snapped

"She lied to you , she's taking the girls straight to their offices.The slayers take out half the staff thats there.Lilah triggers the top level security and ... All I see after that is Buffy in a white room , theres a coffin there and an amulet".

"An amulet"?

"Large white stone, pretty"

"Spike"

"He's dead , whats that got to do with him."

"The amulet, it's the one I gave Buffy.Spike wore it and closed the hellmouth, but not before being burnt alive"

"Angel you can't go.If the law firm find out your human , we cant risk it"

"Cordy's right Angel" Wesley said.

"I cant just sit here , if they know who she is they will use her against me, I can't let that happen, I WONT!"

Angel rushed to the doors and flung them open , stopping , he slumped to the floor , tears running down his face.

"I can't lose her now , not after everything we've been through"

Wolfarm and Hart

"So this is the Slayer, Hmmmm , thought she'd be taller.Feisty though I'll give her that" Lilah said as she wiped the blood from her lip.

"And this is the big evil law firm... kinda thought it would be scarier "

Lilah laughed " You have no idea"

Buffy had the potentials to her rear, all in their fighting stance.Buffy confidently swinging her sythe.

"D'ya know how many times someone or thing has said "OOOOO I'm the big bad to me."

Lilah laughed again "Quite the comedian too, in normal circumstances I might actually like you"

"Flattered , but I don't think we'd get on , I don't choose to have skanky hoes as friends"

The smile went from Lilah's face " So , lets get down to it then, why are you here.Angel not man enough to take us on himself, or is that he realises he has no hope in winning. Why would he send you in like sheep among the wolves?"

"We can take care of ourselves."

"Oh yeah , like you took care of the hellmouth. From what I heard , well , more like know , it took a vampire with a soul to do that. Of course it wasn't the one we hoped it would be.Who knew there was two of them"

That statement took Buffy back a bit.

"You , you sent the crystal amulet to Angel"

"We have a winner!"

"Why"

"Isn't it obvious, we wanted to remove Angel from our list of ... problems"

"Hate to keep repeating but , Why"

"A little thing called a prophecy, couldn't let it happen"

So they knew about the prophecy too , How? Buffy thought to herself.

"What could the prophecy possibly mean to you."

"Now if I told you that, I'd have to kill you"

"Like you could try "Buffy said in an uptempo voice

Lilah nodded towards the door of her office.Her bodyguards opened the doors , three huge demons and what looked the entire L.A swat team piled in.

Lilah whistled " I'd give it a damn good try. Have to say , it really doesn't look good for you"

The potentials spun on their heels and raised their weapons. Some looked edgy."We took out the ubers , we can do this"Kennedy yelled before charging at the huge demon stood to her left.

The rest of the girls charged at the other threats.Taking out the demons was relatively easy .

"Big dumb smucks" Kennedy said as her demon hit the floor.

Lilah made a hasty retreat to the hidden door behind her desk. Buffy caught her arm as she ducked her head through.

"Leaving already, and I thought you'd stay and enjoy the show.I think you'll like the finale".Buffy swung Lilah and she landed in her chair. "Now stay , good dog"

Buffy threw the sythe through the air and Kennedy caught it and immediately started swinging it , taking three swat guys out at a time.

"Still fancy your chances Lilah?"

"Do you think that you'll be able to leave and this all we got?"

Downstairs, Gunn and the A.I Team stealthily entered .

"O.K. , guess your girl and her team have done a pretty good job so far" Gunn said as he took in the devastation in the foyer.

Wesley walked to the elevators and checked "One's out of use, the others up on twenty - one"

"Lilah's office" Angel said with a low growl in his voice."Lets go"

Angel flew up the stairs, Gunn , Wes and the potentials fast behind him.

"So , whats the unno , drill when we get their Angel " one of the potentials spoke up

"Retrieve Buffy and whoevers left , kill whats not ours"

"Aren't they just lawyers and urm human" another said

Angel almost laughed "No-one that works for this law firm are human. Keep up"

By the time they had hit the tenth floor Angels energy was flagging. "This mortal stuffs taking alot of getting used to" he said

"Now you know how we felt" Gunn said, slapping Angel on the shoulder for emphasis

Angel started up the stairs again.

Buffy slapped Lilah round the face and asked her again" What has the prophecy got to do with you"

The potentials had taken out all of the swat team and demons , they had some walking wounded, but nothing serious.

"You know I could stand here and hit you all day, question is could you take it all day" Buffy raised her hand

"Stop , stop" Lilah shouted " Angel , the prophecy , he has a son" Lilah swallowed another mouthful of blood , almost choking on it. " His son "

" O.K. Now , the amulet" She raised her hand

Lilah raised her hands in a surrender, then slowly reach for a drawer in her desk, still one hand raised. She reached in and retreived an envelope. She threw it onto the desk.

"Well done, didn't hurt me a bit "Buffy quipped.

Buffy reached for the envelope and tore it open.She tipped it up and the amulet slid out into her palm.


End file.
